Una nueva misión: la búsqueda de la felicidad
by XiaoMeng
Summary: 2ª parte de: "Una nueva misión: la búsqueda de un sueño". El grupo se ha dividido: una mitad en un mundo y la otra en otro; sin embargo, una mano está dispuesta a "ayudar" a Yuui, Fye y Lynhxie... Incógnitas del pasado, designios del destino, nuevos enemigos... ¿Podrán ganar los viajeros su lucha por su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Los días iban pasando poco a poco y en Celes se seguía sin tener noticias de Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona, y aunque Fye, Yuui y Lynhxie seguían manteniendo las esperanzas, después de transcurrir un mes entero sin el más mínimo cambio estas estaban empezando a flaquear. Sin embargo, sin la más remota idea de dónde podrían estar sus amigos no podían hacer nada más que confiar en que Mokona los trajese a Celes otra vez.

Pero, como todos ya sabían, Mokona no podía elegir a qué mundo iba, de modo que dependían totalmente de la suerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar? ¿Volverían a ver a sus amigos otra vez o sería, en cambio, el fin de las aventuras para ellos tres?

.

.

.

-¿Siguen todavía en Celes?- se preguntó Xie incrédula mirando un extraño espejo que le ofrecía la visión de aquellos tres.

Después de observar un rato más y no ver a Mokona ni a los otros dos jóvenes, Xie creyó comprender lo que pasaba.

"Bueno, mejor así", pensó con seriedad. "De esta forma, dejarán al menos de hacer tonterías que puedan llamar la atención de las Diosas. Pero…"

Entonces se acordó de cómo le gustaba a Yuui escucharla hablar sobre los diferentes mundos que visitaba y, aunque nunca le había dicho nada, Xielynh estaba segura de que a él le encantaría poder viajar también a otros reinos. Al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos, Celes era un reino muerto, se necesitaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a estar habitado. Definitivamente no quería que Yuui se quedara atrapado y tuviera que vivir en un lugar así, pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella ahora que se había declarado oficialmente como enemiga de Lynhxie?

"Esa gente solo me da dolor de cabeza", pensó Xie molesta mientras seguía buscando alguna manera de sacarles de allí.

.

.

.

Lynhxie miró en el último sito que le quedaba: el balcón del segundo piso que quedaba justo sobre el portón de palacio. Había estado buscándolos por todos los rincones posibles y ese era el único lugar que faltaba por mirar

-Por fin os encontré- suspiró algo molesta-. Me habéis hecho recorrer el palacio enterito buscándoos. ¡Os parecerá bonito!

Los dos hermanos se giraron para mirarla. Parecían incluso sorprendidos de verla allí.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!- exclamó Fye-. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche.

-Es cierto… el tiempo pasa muy rápido- suspiró Yuui mirando a la gran Luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento orgullosa-. Ya ha pasado mes y medio y todavía no sabemos nada de Syaoran, Kurogane y Mokona.

Las facciones de Lynhxie se suavizaron al ver a sus amigos tan apenados.

-No os preocupéis demasiado, estoy segura de que conseguirán dar con Celes otra vez- les intentó animar la chica-. Aunque al mundo al que vayan lo decida el azar y no Mokona, eso solo influencia en cierta medida sobre las posibilidades de que lleguen aquí más tarde o más temprano. De modo que, si hay posibilidades, por mínimas que sean, hay esperanzas.

Los gemelos asintieron sonrientes, de acuerdo con el argumento de su amiga.

-Tienes razón. Aunque no sabemos dónde están ahora mismo…- dijo Fye.

-… cómo llegar a ellos, ni cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo…- siguió diciendo Yuui.

-… no perderemos la esperanza, ¡porque confiamos en nuestros amigos y juntos tenemos una misión que cumplir!- finalizó la frase Lynhxie.

Pero entonces, cayó en que algo no estaba bien. Si ella había venido para…

-¡Ah! ¡Que se nos enfría la cena!- exclamó mientras salía disparada hacia el comedor arrastrando consigo a Fye y Yuui por las orejas-. ¡Todo por vuestra culpa! ¿Cómo se os ocurre inspiraros ahora para crear un lema?

Aunque la sopa se había quedado fría, al menos el ambiente se había vuelto más animado y cálido.

.

.

.

"Quizás esto le pueda interesar a Lynhxie", pensó Fye mientras andaba hacia su habitación ojeando un libro bastante antiguo.

"¿No será muy tarde para ir a buscarla? ¿Estará ya dormida?". Pero ese pensamiento llegó demasiado tarde. Acababa de llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Un momento!- dijo una voz desde el interior y unos momentos más tarde la puerta se abrió-. ¿Mmm? ¿Querías algo, Fye?

Este se había quedado allí paralizado, como si se hubiera helado, aun habiendo alrededor del palacio un hechizo térmico que los protegía del frío puesto justamente por él nada más llegar a Celes. Y es que el mago se había quedado embelesado al ver a Lynhxie, quien se había cambiado en su pijama, preparada para dormir. Este, creación de Tomoyo, estaba formado por dos prendas: un sencillo camisón corto de tirantes color violeta hielo hecho de seda con unos pliegues de un tono más cálido cosido en los bordes y una bata larga del mismo material pero semitransparente que no parecía poder hacer mucho contra bajas temperaturas. Lynhxie llevaba su largo cabello recogido a su derecha en una casual coleta semideshecha y le miraba con su sonrisa de siempre. Si en esos momentos la chica le hubiera dicho a Fye que era un ángel y venía a llevarle al cielo, este se lo hubiera creído a pies juntitas.

-…Estás muy hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir el mago.

-¿Eing? ¿Has venido aquí solo para decirme eso?- se sorprendió ella mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado-. Jaja, déjate de bromas, Fye, y vete a dormir ya. ¡Buenas no…!

Pero un apasionado beso por parte del hechicero, mientras la empujaba hacia el interior de la habitación, impidió que terminase de hablar; ahora le estaba pidiendo a su lengua una mayor atención para otra cosa mejor que despedirse.

-No estoy bromeando- dijo Fye mientras cerraba la puerta con la mano derecha, dejando caer el libro por el cual había venido y olvidándose completamente de él,-, en verdad te ves muy hermosa esta noche…

Sus labios empezaron a deslizarse por el cuello de cisne de la chica, cual vagabundos sin rumbo, mientras que con un brazo le rodeó su cintura y con el otro la acorraló contra la pared.

-Creo que tú eres el verdadero ángel aquí- seguía comentando el mago en un susurro al lado de la oreja de muda chica.

Su boca volvió a buscar la de ella, cuyos labios, al principio temblorosos y dubitativos, que parecían tener un ataque de timidez extrema, le correspondieron entonces con el mismo ardor, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos empezaron un juego particular con sus cabellos de oro.

Pronto dejaron aquel rincón para acabar sobre la mullida cama, mucho más cómoda, y sus prendas empezaron a caer una a una, inservibles e inútiles ya, incluso resultaban un estorbo. Sus manos, ciegas, exploraban el cuerpo del otro en la oscuridad del aposento, mientras que extasiados gemidos brotaban de vez en cuando de entre esos labios demasiado ocupados.

En todo ese tiempo, el amor y el deseo había crecido no de forma desapercibida entre los dos hasta llegar a su límite aquella noche. Y ahora, solo la Luna menguante era testigo de aquel enlace que iba más allá de lo físico, aquella unión de dos almas, aquella promesa secreta…

-…Te quiero- se dijeron el uno al otro, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse mecer exhaustos por los brazos del sueño.

.

.

.

Yuui apartó las sábanas y saltó de su cama para dirigirse hacia el ventanal de su habitación a contemplar la Luna desistiendo en su intento por conciliar el sueño.

"Echo de menos a Xie", pensó desconsolado al ver cómo empezaba a nevar. Aquellos copos blancos le recordaron el día que conoció a aquella niña tan poco común.

_Flashback_

_Xie miró extrañada a su alrededor. No hacía mucho que había descubierto sus extraños poderes y había empezado a aprender a utilizarlos a escondidas, ya que algo le decía que aquello no debía de agradar a demasiado a su naima. Hasta ahora solo había probado a destruir rocas con esa extraña energía que le brotaba de sus manos cuando se concentraba. Una vez casi acabó con la vida de un lobo al intentar evitar que matase a un cervatillo. Pero nunca… nunca había conseguido algo así._

"_¿Dónde estoy?", pensó cohibida por ese hermoso paisaje nevado. Nunca se había alejado de la comarca en donde vivía con naima, pero algo en su interior le decía que ya no estaba ni siquiera en China. "¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí?"_

_Se volvió y descubrió a sus espaldas un inmenso castillo de extraña arquitectura. "Quizás haya alguien aquí que me pueda ayudar". Recorrió aquel palacio llevada por la curiosidad típica en los niños, pero grande fue su decepción al verlo completamente vacío._

_-¡¿Hay alguien allí?- gritó sin obtener respuesta. "No parece que aquí viva nadie", su rostro desanimado se iluminó rápidamente al ver que todavía le quedaba una habitación por visitar. "Quizás aquí…"_

_-¿Hola?- preguntó esta vez tímidamente, asomando su cabecita por el gran arco- ¡Wah! ¡Qué grande es este sitio! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_

_Se acababa de de fijar en la gran piscina del centro de la habitación cubierta por la cosa más extraña que hubiera podido imaginarse. "¿Por qué alguien haría una piscina con algo tan raro encima?", se acercó poco a poco a lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Pero, su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al ver dentro a un joven con los ojos cerrados._

_-¡Ah! ¡Señor, ahora voy a salvarle!- exclamó mientras se preparaba para zambullirse, pero una voz la detuvo._

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

_-¿Eh?- Xie habría jurado que no había visto a nadie más allí y ahora a su lado había un niño más o menos de su misma edad mirándola extrañado._

_-Que qué es lo que vas a hacer- le repitió el chaval rubio._

_-Yo…- Xielynh sentía como su voz no le respondía, se había quedado atrapada por aquellos dos ojos de color de cielo, pero entonces se acordó que era la vida de un hombre lo que estaba en juego-. ¡Hay que sacar a ese señor de allí! ¿No ves que se va a ahogar?_

_Aquel niño le miró entre divertido y apenado._

_-¿A ti te parece que se esté ahogando?- preguntó muy tranquilo._

_-Pues… ahora que lo dices…- Xielynh volteó para mirar otra vez a aquel hombre-. Parece como si durmiera…_

_Aquel niño asintió y pasó a contarle la historia de él, su hermano y el rey Asuka, y ella le contó sobre su madre, su naima y su casa en las montañas. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos._

_-Es muy extraño que puedas verme y entenderme- reflexionó el rubio-. ¿Y cómo conseguiste llegar hasta aquí?_

_-No lo sé- Xielynh le narró entonces cómo, tras concentrase mucho, abrió una especie de agujero negro bajo sus pies y acabó delante del castillo de Celes-. Siempre he sido muy rara y eso junto a mi extraña apariencia, hace que nadie quiera acercarse a mí… nadie quiere ser mi amigo. Dicen que soy fría como la nieve._

_-Pues se equivocan. La nieve es fría, si, pero también muy hermosa. Tú eres tan bonita como los copos de la primera nevada, Xielynh, y a mí me encantaría ser tu amigo- le dijo él._

_-¿De verdad?- a Xie se le iluminó la cara. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas llenas de desprecio o terror de la gente, haciéndose a la idea de que nadie querría entablar amistad con ella. Solo había hecho una amiga… aunque no la había vuelto a ver. Sin embargo, seguía confiando en aquella promesa que se hicieron…_

_-Promesa…- se susurró para sí-. ¡Eso es! ¡Hagamos la promesa de que siempre seremos amigos y jugaremos juntos! ¿Vale, Yuui?_

_Xie le ofreció su dedo meñique para cerrar el trato._

_-¿Yuui?- se quedó sorprendido el rubio._

_-Sí, ¿no habías dicho que tu hermano tomó prestado tu nombre? Entonces, creo que podrías hacer lo mismo, ¿no?- le explicó ella sonriente y alzando un poco más la mano, indicándole que uniesen sus pulgares también._

_Yuui le correspondió también sonriente, pero sus dedos no llegaron a tocarse nunca, ya que la mano de él traspasó la de la niña. El rubio bajó la mirada apenado; se le había pasado que no podía tocar ningún cuerpo en aquel estado. Xie notó el cambio de humor de su amigo y se apresuró a intentar arreglarlo aquello._

_-¡No pasa nada! Entonces hagamos una cruz en el corazón- dijo ella haciendo justo lo que había descrito-. Prometo ser siempre amiga de Yuui y estar a su lado._

_-Yo prometo ser siempre amigo de Xielynh y ayudarla en lo que pueda- dijo el rubio imitando aquel gesto._

_Su juego siguió durante otro buen rato hasta que Xie decidió que debía irse a casa ya, pero la cuestión era cómo iba a poder conseguirlo._

_-Quizás si piensas en tu hogar y vuelves a concentrar tu magia…- sugirió Yuui._

_Xie hizo lo que dijo y empezó a surgir un gran vórtice oscuro bajo sus pies._

_-Volverás, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Yuui al ver que era tragada lentamente por aquel agujero._

_-¡Claro! Te lo he prometido, además, somos amigos, ¿no?- le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios y desapareció del reino de Celes._

.

.

.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Yuui para sí-. ¡Quizás Xie pueda ayudarnos!

-Parece que siempre acabamos pensando igual, Yuui- comentó a sus espaldas una familiar voz-. Aunque yo me adelanto siempre; ya tengo un plan.

-¡Xie!- se sorprendió Yuui al ver a su amiga allí-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya no te importa que te sienta Lynhxie? ¿P vienes a arreglar las cosas con ella?

Xie se rió ante tal observación.

-Tranquilo, ella anda demasiado "ocupada" con tu hermano como para acordarse de mí. Mejor siéntate y escucha. Necesito que me ayudes…

.

.

.

**_N. A.: _**_¡Hola a todos! Y aquí empieza la segunda parte de mi trilogía sobre la continuación del viaje de los aventureros de Tsubasa Chronciles (que por cierto, pertece a las Clamp, al igual que sus personajes) (La primera parte, para los que no la conocen todavía es:_**Una nueva misión: la búsqueda de un sueño**_). Un poco más del extraño pasado de Xielynh y Yuui, que, por cierto, tiene lugar antes de que el rey Asuka despierte. Y, aunque ya por entonces Yuui estaba "muerto", quiero recordar que su espíritu estuvo todo ese tiempo ligado al mundo de los vivos, por eso sabe todo lo que había pasado en el reino de Celes._

_Al parecer las cosas no pintan tan "mal" para Yuui, Fye y Lynhxie... ¿O quizás las cosas pueden ir a peor? o.O¿? ¿Qué pretenderá hacer esta vez Xie? ¿Por qué estará tan empeñada en que no pueden estar ellas dos, hermanas, juntas? ¿Por qué puede entender la lengua de Yuui sin haber estado antes en Celes? ¿Y quiénes son esas Diosas de las que habla todo el rato? Todo se irá explicando más adelante =)_

_¡Ah! Y un poco más de protagonismo para el amor del mago con la joven del reino de la antigua China =P Ya les tocaba, aunque no quería hacer nada lemon (no sé si gustará a los lectores cómo ha pasado todas las cosas entre ellos dos), no me gustan las cosas tan "explícitas" XD Prefiero sugerirlo con sutileza las cosas ;)_

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Y qué me pasará cuando tome esto?- preguntó Yuui observando de cerca aquella bolita color chocolate que le había dado Xielynh.

-Crecerás, obtendrás tu forma de adulto- le explicó ella-. Si te pasase ahora mi poder, aunque fuera un poco, podría ocasionar grandes estragos a tu cuerpo de infante.

-¿Y cuando tenga parte de tu poder podré abrir un portal que nos lleve junto a Syaoran y los demás?- siguió interrogando Yuui sin apartar la vista de aquella droga.

-Mmm… más o menos- contestó Xie sin mirarle a los ojos-. Confía en mí, por favor, Yuui.

El niño le sonrió alegre.

-Siempre lo hago, Xie. Sabía que vendrías a ayudarnos. ¿Hablarás después con Lynhxie?

-… Quizás después- dijo ella acercándole un vaso de agua que le ayudase a tragar aquella bolita.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Yuui empezó a aumentar de tamaño a velocidad vertiginosa. Su ropa, que se le quedaba pequeña, se fue rompiendo.  
>Cuando al fin se puso de pie había perdido completamente su forma de niño; ahora aparentaba unos veinte años y tenía el mismo aspecto que su hermano, solo que con el cabello más corto.<p>

Xielynh miró asombrada a Yuui. Aunque se había esperado tal cambio desde el principio, seguí pareciéndole raro ver a su amigo así. Con un pase de su mano, la ropa de este cambió a un conjunto de su talla, igual al de Fye, pero de colores opuestos. Parte de arriba negro, pantalones y guantes blancos.

-Lo sabía…- murmuró Xie.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?- preguntó Yuui todavía sin poder creerse lo mucho que había cambiado.

-Te ves realmente guapo, Yuui- le dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio s puso colorado hasta las orejas. Pero su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando, al instante siguiente, Xie se le acercó con paso decidido y, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se acercó a él hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en un dulce beso. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan solo una muestra de amor al sentir cómo una extraña energía entraba a su cuerpo, invadiendo cada rincón de sí mismo.

-¿Es esta tu ma…?- quiso preguntar el rubio cuando aquel proceso terminó, evitando hablar del beso en sí, pero un extraño dolor en el corazón le impidió terminar de hablar-. ¡Aah!

Yuui se dobló sobre sí mismo por la agonía y su cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas sobre el suelo. Intentaba razonar qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ¿acaso el poder de su amiga era demasiado fuerte? ¿O sería que su cuerpo lo rechazaba como defensa propia? Sin embargo, el dolor se propagó con rapidez hacia su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-Xie…- gimió el joven suplicándole con la irada que le ayudase.

-Lo siento, Yuui, tengo que hacerlo. Es la única forma-dijo una voz proveniente de la chica que estaba a su lado, pero era hueva y carente de vida, completamente diferente a su tono normal-. Es necesario que se haga así… además, unos recuerdos sobre mí… solo podrían traeros problemas…

Xie abrió un portal y dio media vuelta para entrar en él.

-¡Espera, Xie! ¿Qué quieres decir…?- consiguió Yuui formular a duras penas la pregunta.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… Confía en mí… Es la única manera… Hasta siempre, querido Yuui." Estas palabras debieron de sonar en su mente o ser efecto del delirio, porque ya no había nadie más allí. Sin embargo, antes de perder el conocimiento por aquel sufrimiento, todavía pudo grabar en su mente la imagen borrosa de una perla de cristalina tristeza alumbrada por la luz de de la Luna, como una gota de rocía que se había deslizado, traicionera, por el rostro de aquella joven que poco antes había estado a su lado y, cuya figura ahora, como su nombre, se difuminaba paulatinamente en su memoria.

Yuui cerró los ojos al fin, exhausto y vencido por aquel sufrir, mientras una oscura energía envolvía su cuerpo y tomaba control de su mente ya débil.

.

.

.

Los rayos de un perezoso Sol de invierno acariciaban los párpados de Fye animándole a abrir de una vez sus ojos, quien se negaba a aceptar su estado de despierto, aunque al final tuvo que ceder. Giró la cabeza para mirar molesto el resquicio entre las pesadas cortinas que había permitido al astro rey acosarle de tal manera.

"Si hubiera corrido bien las cortinas anoche…" pensó tapándose los ojos con la mano izquierda. "¡Un momento! Pero si anoche…" No recordaba haber vuelto a su cuarto tras llevarle aquel libro a Lynhxie. Entonces…

Un gruñido típico de alguien que está soñando que venía de su derecha cortó sus cavilaciones. Al volverse, vio una cabecita morena acurrucada sobre su brazo derecho, muy cerca de su pecho.

El mago acarició con ternura esos sedosos cabellos, recordando con claridad, ahora que se habían despejado las tinieblas del sueño, todo lo pasado durante la noche. Todavía no podía creer que esa criatura tan hermosa era suya, entera y solamente de él.

Lynhxie volvió a murmurar algo en sueños haciendo que el rubio se riera por lo bajo.

"Bien", pensó Fye mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarla, "pienso hacerle el mejor desayuno de su vida. Seguro que le encantará a Lynhxie."

Y con esa idea en mente se vistió deprisa y bajó muy contento a la cocina.

Harina, huevos, azúcar… pronto había hecho unas deliciosas tortitas bañadas en sirope de chocolate y con una montañita de nata. Fye miró satisfecho aquella bandeja con el riquísimo desayuno felicitándose a sí mismo por el buen trabajo y cargó con ella. Justo entonces, el ruido sordo de unos pasos llamó su atención.

-¿Ya te has despertado, princesa?- preguntó dándose la vuelta, algo decepcionado por no poder darle una sorpresa-. Jo, pensaba llevarte el desayu…

Un rápido corte, que rompió la bandeja por la mitad vertiendo, su contenido hizo que dejase su frase sin terminar. Miró con ojos incrédulos a un joven igual a sí mismo, con el pelo más corto y su traje en negro, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué…?

Pero aquel chico no le concedió ni un segundo para preguntas y le volvió a atacar con su guadaña gigante.

Fye lo esquivó a duras penas saltando hacia un lado. Buscó rápidamente la salida de aquella habitación, que se había convertido en una trampa mortal para él, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, acompañado, cómo no, por su atacante y más ofensivas por su parte, ahora en forma de bolas de energía negra que destrozaba todo con lo que chocaba.

Todo ello le resultaba muy familiar: esa energía, esa guadaña…

"¡No puede ser!" pensó Fye alarmado al llegar a la gran sala del estanque.

-¡Para, Yuui!- le gritó a su gemelo-. ¡Para, este no eres tú! ¡Tienes que resistirte al control de Xielynh!

Pero este continuó en su empeño con la mirada oscura y perdida, como si no le hubiese oído.

.

.

.

Lynhxie se desperezó en su cama, despertada por unos extraños ruidos de la planta baja, sin tener plena conciencia de ellas. Cuando vio que algo no debía marchar bien, se vistió con prisa, sin pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido hace unas horas, alarmada por aquel extraño escándalo, y bajó volando las escalinatas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando, al llegar al lugar de donde procedía ese horrible ruido, vio peleando a dos Fyes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- quiso saber la chica.

Pero su grito pareció alertar al joven de negro, quien rápidamente cambió su blanco y se dirigió corriendo a su posición, dispuesto a darle un guadañazo.

-¡No!- exclamó Fye alarmado y convocó al instante unas cuerdas que ataron a su hermano de pies a cabeza, haciéndole tropezar con sus propios pies y caer.

Sin embargo, su cautiverio no duró mucho, ya que quemó esas cuerdas con la energía oscura y volvió otra vez a su empeño, aunque ahora Lynhxie ya se encontraba al lado de Fye y protegió a ambos con su barrera.

-¿ese es Yuui?- preguntó Lynhxie sin creerlo-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Esa energía…

-Sí es mi hermano, pero me parece que Xielynh lo ha hechizado- le contestó Fye muy serio-. He intentado liberarlo con varios conjuros y ninguno ha surtido efecto. No sé cómo hacer para que vuelva en sí…

Yuui rompió entonces su defensa con una bola de energía y los dos cayeron en lados opuestos al esquivarlo.

-¿No podrías retenerlo un momento?- sugirió Fye a Lynhxie-. No sé, proyecta tu barrera sobre él…

Esta asintió e hizo inmediatamente lo que le había pedido, encerrando a su doble en una cúpula semi-invisible. Yuui no se tranquilizó, sino que le pegaba rebelde un puñetazo tras otro a esa extraña celda para liberarse.

-¿sabrías cómo hacer que volviera a ser el de antes? ¿Puedes detectar el conjuro?- preguntó Fye acercándose a ella.

Lynhxie cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la figura de Yuui, intentando captar cualquier energía o hechizo que le estuviera controlando. Empezó a tomar forma en la oscuridad una extraña aura violácea, dibujando la silueta de una guadaña y una extraña esfera en el interior del cuerpo de su amigo.

La barrera empezaba a resquebrajarse cuando Lynhxie abrió los ojos al fin.

-¡Es esa guadaña y algo que ha ingerido!- le dijo a Fye-.Tú haz que suerte el arma e inmovilízalo; yo me encargo del resto.

El mago asintió y se preparó para el ataque. La muralla mágica cedió al fin y Yuui se lanzó sin pensar hacia la pareja, que le esquivó hábilmente. El ataque de Fye por la derecha lo sorprendió, dándolo de lleno, y tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que soltara su guadaña, que se deslizó lejos de él. Fye volvió a atarlo con sus cuerdas hechizadas y Lynhxie corrió a su lado para levantarlo y hacer que se sentara erguido.

Inmediatamente se puso a comunicarle su magia sanadora por la espalda, depurando su interior y echando todo rastro de aquel veneno o poción que tenía su mente bajo control. Yuui intentó resistirse y liberarse, pero sin la guadaña, en donde residía la energía mágica que había estado utilizando, no podía romper las cuerdas y, además, Fye lo mantenía sujeto.

Entonces, soltó un grito desgarrador al mismo tiempo que lágrimas oscuras salían de sus ojos, que poco a poco recobraban su color natural, y sus dorados cabellos empezaban a teñirse con las mismas gotas negras que caían por ellos.

Cuando terminó aquel llanto, tanto Yuui como Lynhxie cayeron agotados por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¡Yuui, Yuui! ¿Estás bien?- intentó hacerle recobrar el conocimiento su hermano.

Este abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa, como quien no espera verlo allí.

-Fye… ¿Qué ha ocurrido… y qué me ha pasado?- preguntó mirando sus brazos y piernas, ahora mucho más largos.

Lynhxie, que había recuperado el aliento, se unió a los dos.

-Creo que ha sido…

-Que he sido yo, por supuesto, hermanita- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Xie!- exclamó su hermana-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Esta se acercó parsimoniosamente a ellos, parándose por el camino a recoger su legítima arma.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?- le miró con falsa incredulidad-. Pues, ya que no puedo acabar contigo personalmente, gracias a madre, pensé que podría dejar a otros que lo intentasen. Sin embargo, este inútil no me ha servido para nada.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, bruja, pero ¡¿cómo has podido utilizarme para hacer daño a Lynhxie?- le espetó Yuui indignado.

Algo pareció crispar la fría mirada de Xie, pero esta se recobró rápidamente y pasó del comentario del muchacho.

-Y, encima, vuestros amiguitos se han ido ahora en busca de aventuras solos, dejándoos en este sitio super seguro- siguió comentando Xie mirando solo a Lynhxie-. ¡Parece como si me llevaseis la contraria a posta!

-¡Qué dices!- saltó Fye muy molesto. E iba a seguir replicando, pero un extraño vórtice que había aparecido a sus pies de repente y los estaba tragando lo sorprendió y reclamó su atención-: ¡¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué haces, Xie?- preguntó Lynhxie mientras caía como en arenas movedizas.

-¡Hacer qe continuéis vuestras aventuras hermanita! Espero que, al menos en nuevos mundos, te topes con alguien que cumpla con lo que quiero y acabe contigo- le contestó Xie mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano y una sonrisa irónica-. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Solo disfrútalo. ¡Hasta lueguito!

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto, sí (y no me han abducido los extraterrestres)! Y aquí está otro capítulo al fin. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar. La verdad es que los exámenes me quitan mucho tiempo libre XD No es culpa mía, culpad a los malditos exámenes =P_

_Bueno, parece que no ha durado tanto tiempo el confinamiento de los tres en Celes. ¿Pero a dónde les habrá mandado Xielynh? ¿Qué pasará ahora? =S ¿Y qué es de Syaoran, Kurogane y Mokona?  
>No os preocupéis, esta vez no tardaré tanto en hacéroslo saber =D Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar prontito.<em>

_Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ Sobre todo por aquellos que me animan para seguir publicando, haha._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la gran habitación en la que se encontraban esperando Syaoran, Kurogane y Mokona precedieron a la entrada de una doncella que les anunció que todo estaba preparado ya para su marcha y que la emperatriz los estaba esperando en el jardín.

-Por aquí, caballeros- les indicó la joven el camino.

Kurogane la siguió con aire serio. Habían sido muy descuidados al dejar que aquello pasara: su grupo se había dividido y ninguno de los que se habían quedado en Celes podía abrir un portal a donde se encontraban ellos ahora mismo. Si hubieran tenido que depender solo de Mokona, habrían tardado los Cielos saben cuánto en dar con Celes otra vez. Menos mal que habían ido a parar a un reino conocido con amistades que podían ayudarles.

El ninja suspiró como si estuviera muy cansado. "Si no fuera por ella, ahora estaríamos en un buen aprieto."

-Buenos días, Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona- dijo una muchacha joven vestida con un largo kimono azul verdoso con bordados plateados y el rostro cubierto con un velo de seda de un azul más tenue-. ¿Estáis preparados?

Estos le devolvieron el saludo y la respuesta con un mismo asentimiento de cabeza.

-Está bien. No hay tiempo que perder. Os estarán esperando impacientes, supongo- y con un movimiento de su mano mandó marcharse a todos los criados que se encontraban allí, quedándose solo ellos cuatro y un par de guardias.

La joven empezó entonces a entonar una extraña letanía mientras una suave brisa empezaba a soplar hacia ella, jugando traviesa con su kimono y sus largos cabellos de un color plata claro, y una fina neblina empezaba a acumularse cerca de sus pies.

Justo cuando esta empezaba a tomar la forma de un portal, unos gritos distrajeron a ese discreto grupo y a la hechicera, haciendo que se desconcentrara y desapareciese la niebla.

-¡Aah! ¡Cuidado!

-¡Apartaros de allí, que os vamos a caer encima!

Syaoran miró hacia arriba perplejo.

-¿Esa voz no es la de…?- pero el ruidoso aterrizaje de un pesado rubio encima de Kurogane, justo a su lado, lo dejó mudo de la sorpresa.

-Jo, Kurorín, mira que te avisé- le reprochó Fye, todavía encima de él-. Deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez.

La vena de mala leche se le hinchó a Kurogane, quien no dudó en quitarlo de un brusco empujón.

-¡Estúpido mago de las narices! ¡Pero qué crees que haces…!- le gritó malhumorado.

-¡Aah!- el chillido de Lynhxie, que veía inminente su terrible caída hizo que todos mirasen arriba otra vez.

Menos mal que Syaoran, tan oportuno como siempre, fue a cogerla en brazos, evitando que se hiciera una horrible fractura.

Y Yuui, quien había estado cayendo en silencio, llegó a tierra sano y salvo mecido por un oportuno viento que no supo de donde venía.

-Gracias, Syaoran- dijo Lynhxie abrazando a su amigo-. ¡Me alegro mucho de veros otra vez!

-¡Lynhxie!- Mokona fue rápida a saltar a su regazo.

Se sucedieron los saludos, abrazos y risas cambiando un ambiente antes serio a uno mucho más alegre.

-Es una alegría que vuestro grupo esté al completo otra vez. Habéis ahorrado un viaje inútil a vuestros amigos llegando justo ahora- dijo la joven del velo, quien había invocado anteriormente al aire para salvar a Yuui de un aterrizaje penoso.

Fye, quien había estado tomándole el pelo al ninja todo ese rato, se volvió sorprendido al oír aquella voz.

-Pero si eres… ¿Xilynhe?- dedujo este.

-¿Eh?- Lynhxie miró sorprendida a aquella dama, sorprendida de oír el nombre de su difunta madre en tierras desconocida-. Entonces, ¿estamos en Shion?

La joven del rostro oculto sonrió, aunque esto no lo pudieron ver sus acompañantes.

-Sí, jovencita. Yo, como la Emperatriz etérea, os doy la bienvenida al Reino del Aire, queridos viajeros de las dimensiones- proclamó al mismo tiempo que un fuerte viento alborotaba las hojas de los frondosos árboles que les rodeaban-. Bienvenidos a Shion, amigos.

.

.

.

Se encontraban todos tomando té de Lioü, típico de aquel país, mientras hablaban de todo lo que les había pasado mientras estuvieron separados. Aunque en Celes habían pasado meses, los otros tres del grupo acababan de llegar al País del Aire hacía poco con Leroux y no habían estado en este más de 24 horas.

-Vaya… Parece que hay una distorsión del tiempo entre los distintos mundos más grande de lo que me imaginaba- murmuró Fye para sí.

-Es cierto, por eso los viajes interdimensionales son tan peligrosos- comentó Xilynhe, quien ya tenía el rostro descubierto, ya que estaban solos en la gran sala, mostrando unas facciones muy parecidas a las de Lynhxie-. Por eso no solemos permitirlo aquí más que para cuando sean necesarios… o para algunas excepciones, ehem.

Todos sabían que con eso se refería a Leroux, quien había marchado a Celes con la intención de batirse con Kurogane.

-Ya lo sabemos… pero no nos queda otro camino- dijo el ninja-. De todas formas, ahora ya estamos todos juntos. Esto está bien. Habríamos tenido muchos problemas si hubierais llegado un poco más tarde.

-Pero, una pregunta- saltó Mokona dejando a medio comer su galleta-. ¿Quién es ese?

Todos giraron hacia quien estaba señalando, que no era otro que el muchacho idéntico a Fye pero con los cabellos completamente negros.

-Ya te lo hemos explicado, Mokona…- iba a decirle Fye, pero esta le cortó rápidamente.

-¡Todavía no me creo que sea Yuui! ¡Está muy grande! Además, noto una extraña aura en él.

Lynhxie bajó la mirada pesarosa.

-Todo ello se debe a Xie… Controló su mente con un veneno y su magia, por eso Yuui ha cambiado- y dirigiéndose al muchacho siguió diciendo-: Lo siento mucho, Yuui… Si no fuera por mí…

-Pero, qué dices- la acalló este sonriente-. No tienes culpa alguna, todo esto fue obra de ella. No es tu responsabilidad.

Kurogane meditó en silencio. Algo no estaba bien. Si tanto rencor le tenía Xie a su hermana, ¿por qué les había ayudado a reunirse con ellos? Aunque quisiera hacer que se enfrentasen a nuevos peligros, no tenía por qué haberles mandado justamente a ese mundo… En verdad, algo no cuadraba allí.

-¡Eh, Kurorín! ¿En qué estás pensando?- lo llamó Fye bajándolo de las nubes-. ¿Has estado coqueteando con sílfides guapas a espaldas de Tomoyo?

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no he coqueteado con nadie! ¡Deja de molestarme, mago! Se estaba mucho más a gusto sin ti.

-Bah, sabes que es mentira y que te morías de ganas por verme, Kurotan…

-¡No digas bobadas! Ya verás, como te coja…

Xilynhe se rió divertida ante tal escenario.

-Estos dos no cambiarán nunca, ¿verdad?- comentó a los otros, que seguían sentados con ella, no sin sentir cierta vergüenza ajena-. Bueno, ¿por qué no os enseño vuestras habitaciones mientras estos dos siguen a lo suyo? Supongo que ahora ya no tendréis prisa y podréis quedaros un tiempo más.

-Sí, por favor, Xilynhe- dijo Syaoran mientras una gotita caía por su frente-. Sería muy amable por tu parte. Esos dos ya se calmarán…

La joven emperatriz volvió a reírse y, mientras se colocaba otra vez su velo, les indicó el camino saliendo de aquella habitación de té de las muchas del palacio.

Mokona, quien iba encima del hombro de Lynhxie, siguió mirando a Yuui, que marchaba más adelante.

"No es eso que dicen de la magia de Xielynh. Algo muy poderoso… se está despertando en él".

.

.

.

Los viajeros habían decidido quedarse durante una pequeña temporada en Shion, aunque tampoco demasiado tiempo, ya que hacía mucho que no veían a Xilynhe y Lynhxie quería investigar un poco en los libros de la Gran Biblioteca Real por si encontraba alguna información que les fuese a ser de utilidad. Había aprendido de forma "asombrosa" el idioma de ese mundo, más bien, parecía algo innato ya que, sin ningún aprendizaje anterior consiguió entender perfectamente los textos en shinerium a la primera. Ninguno de lo entendía y todos se lo habían achacado ya a su magia.

Normalmente, Syaoran y Kurogane se entretenían con los guardias de palacio, quienes sentían mucha curiosidad por sus técnicas de lucha, Fye y Mokona se dedicaban a conocer gente o a mantener tediosas charlas con los archimagos que pasaban por allí, también llevados por la sed de conocimiento, y Yuui se quedaba acompañando a Lynhxie mientras leía algún pesado volumen en el gran jardín, comentándole a la vez cosas interesantes con las que se encontraba.

-Lynhxie… quería comentarte una cosa que me ha rondado por la cabeza últimamente- le dijo Yuui un día.

-Dime.

-Desde que me pasó… "eso" en Celes, me siento muy raro… y no me refiero justamente a mi condición física- tomó una breve pausa pensando en cómo seguirle contando lo que le pasaba-. Mis recuerdos están borrosos, tengo lagunas. Por ejemplo, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que me pasó desde que Fye habló con el rey Asshura hasta que volví a despertarme solo en el estanque, y desde allí hasta que me reuní con vosotros… tampoco recuerdo con claridad. Hay como escenas incompletas… en las que aparezco con alguien con quien hablo, pero… no consigo nunca verle o, simplemente, tengo vacíos en la memoria.

Yuui se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazándose a sus piernas, como un niño pequeño que estaba muy asustado. Lynhxie lo abrazó con fuerza intentando apartar así esa angustia de su amigo.

-Quizás fuera lo que te hizo tomar Xie, no estoy segura, pero aquello pudo afectar también a tu memoria- intentó encontrar ella alguna razón lógica-. No te preocupes, buscaré alguna manera de que la recuperes.

-Pero es que… además…

-¿Además qué?- le animó a seguir Lynhxie al ver que callaba.

-Además, he estado intentado utilizar mi magia sin conseguir nada. Tú misma dijiste que sentías una poderosa energía en mí. Pero, he pedido a mi hermano que me enseñara, y ninguno de los hechizos me sale. No tengo ni idea de cómo controlar mi poder… ni siquiera estoy seguro de poseer alguno, y me siento como una carga para vosotros.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le reprochó Lynhxie-. ¡No eres ninguna carga! Y lo que dije lo reafirmo ahora; sigo sintiendo un gran poder en ti. No tengas prisa; despertará cuando sea el momento, estoy segura, Yuui.

-Yo también doy fe de ello, Yuui- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Allí estaba la figura de la emperatriz, con el rostro cubierto con una máscara que tapaba tres cuartas partes de su cara, dejando al descubierto desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la mitad del labio. Esta había podido oír parte de su conversación en su paseo por el jardín.

-Majestad- Lynhxie y Yuui se levantaron rápidamente para saludarla con una reverencia, como se hacía allí, pero Xilynhe los detuvo.

-No hagáis eso. Somos amigos, ¿no? No estoy por encima de vosotros, Por favor, tratadme como a una igual.

Los tres volvieron a sentarse sobre el mullido césped y retomaron la conversación.

-Como decía, yo también puedo sentirlo, tanto en ti, Yuui, como en ti, Lynhxie. Ambos sois portadores de grandes dones, poco comunes en esta dimensión.

-Sin embargo, no he sido capaz de hacer ninguno de los trucos que me ha enseñado mi hermano- objetó Yuui.

-Porque tu magia y la suya son muy distintos, aunque son de igual magnitud.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaron a la vez Lynhxie y el joven sin entender muy bien.

-Que vuestra magia, planteando la cuestión de forma científica, es igual cuantitativamente, pero distinta cualitativamente- explicó la sílfide-. A Fye le ha correspondido un poder que tiene realidad en esta dimensión y, a ti, una que afecta a otra muy distinta…

-¿Dimensión? ¿Te refieres a los mundos?- volvió a cuestionar Yuui.

Xilynhe abrió la boca para responderle, pero llegó entonces el mayordomo principal anunciándole que cierto noble había venido a hablar con ella. Esta se levantó y, tras disculparse por tener que cortar la conversación de aquella forma, marchó a recibir a su visita.

-¿Qué crees que querría decir con eso, Lynhxie?

-No estoy segura. Pero no te preocupes, Yuui, tenemos tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo- dijo la chica levantándose también-. Venga, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la biblioteca? Tengo que llevar esos libros que acabo de terminar. ¿Me ayudas a cargarlos?

-Claro- se puso aquel de pie también-. ¿Cuáles son?

-Esos- señaló Lynhxie un alto pilar de gruesos volúmenes que descansaban cerca de un árbol cercano-. Es que pesan un poco para mí.

Yuui casi se volvió a caer al suelo del susto. ¿Cómo podía leer tan rápido aquella muchacha? Y, si tanto pesaban, ¿cómo los habría traído hasta allí ella sola?

.

.

.

Sakura abandonó el templo al caer el Sol. Parecía que sus amigos se habían reencontrado al fin, aunque no como se lo hubiera imaginado. Aquella tal Xielynh era muy extraña, debía intentar conocer algo más de ella.

Metida en sus reflexiones, no se dio cuenta de que mientras abandonaba aquel sacro sitio, el agua se tiñó de repente de un extraño brillo al caer una enésima gota sobre la superficie líquida y mostró en ella la sonrisa de una figura femenina que se reflejaba desde otro mundo muy lejano.

.

.

.

_**N. A.:**__¡El grupo vuelve a estar al completo! Aunque parece que a Mokona no le hace mucha gracia encontrarse con un Yuui tan diferente, haha =) Supongo que es normal extrañarse en una situación así._

_¿Cómo se siente Lynhxie al encontrar a una imagen tan idéntica a su madre? ¿Qué debe de estar pensando Fye al encontrarse de nuevo con la muchacha que le gustó en un pasado? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Yuui y cuál es su poder? ¿Qué pretende en verdad Xie? Y, ¿quién es esa extraña figura que aparece en las aguas del templo de Clown? Parece que cada vez son más los interrogantes, pero la historia las contestará sola a medida que avanza, tranquilos XD_

_Pronto vendrán las vacaciones de Navidad. Espero poder adelantar algo en ese tiempo (aunque presupongo que estaré cargadita de trabajos también, una hará lo posbiel ;D)_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El Sol empezaba a esconderse lentamente tras las montañas en la lejanía de aquella tarde tan tranquila. Lynhxie miraba ensimismada el crepúsculo mientras caminaba sola por los amplios pasillos del palacio sin ningún rumbo determinado, solo haciendo algo de tiempo antes de la hora de la cena.

Yuui había ido a buscar a su hermano para contarle sobre lo que les había dicho la emperatriz y preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto.

Se habría quedado un rato más en la biblioteca, pero no se sentía con ganas en ese momento. Quería perderse por aquel sitio que se parecía tanto a su mundo.

Shion tenía, en verdad, una cultura y una sociedad muy parecida a la de la Antigua China, incluso sus construcciones arquitectónicas, la vestimenta y su estética en general eran muy semejantes. Si no fuera porque estaba habitado por elementales del aire, Lynhxie habría jurado que estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

No pudo evitar, por tanto, acabar pensando en todo lo que había dejado atrás… Aunque, en realidad, ya no le quedaba nada allí. Todo había quedado destruido ese día… de forma tan extraña…

Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermana… cómo había dicho que ella lo había provocado todo, que era la autora de todas sus desgracias…

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! No podía odiarla tanto, ¿o sí? Además, aunque así fuera, se negaba a creer que Xie hubiera matado a tanta gente, a su familia… a su padre… solo por rencor hacia ella. No… aquello no tenía sentido…

Todos aquellos tristes recuerdos y pensamientos hicieron que una indiscreta lágrima cayera por su pálida mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña Lynhxie? ¿Por qué estás en pena?- preguntó la figura que estaba ante ella y en la que no había reparado.

La joven se limpió la discriminatoria prueba de su tristeza rápidamente y alzó la vista para ver, con sorpresa, que aquella persona no era otra que Xilynhe.

Esta acababa de terminar su charla con el conde Zhu cuando, de camino a sus aposentos, se encontró con aquella niña. Le sonrió con ternura a través de su extraña máscara, pudiéndole mostrar solo la mitad de los labios.

-¿Te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo, amiga, y charlamos un rato?- le preguntó cogiéndole del brazo, sin esperar su respuesta (de todas formas, ¿quién le iba a negar un deseo a la emperatriz?)-. Vosotras, podéis retiraros. Avísennos cuando esté la cena.

-Sí, majestad- respondieron las doncellas, a quienes iba dirigido aquella orden.

Xilynhe se quitó entonces su máscara e invitó a la otra joven a ir al estanque de flores de loto que estaba cerca de allí.

Al principio, Lynhxie dudó si contarle lo que pensaba a la emperatriz, pero su gran parecido a su difunta madre y la ternura y gentileza con las que la traba le animó a hacerlo. Empezó contándole por encima sus preocupaciones, lo que les había acontecido a todos en sus viajes y acabó por relatárselo todo, hasta la añoranza de su país, de su familia, de su hermana… Fue como si sintiese una necesidad imperiosa de convertir todo ello en palabras y sacarlo fuera de sí. No es que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con sus amigos si hubiera querido, pero, el capricho del destino hizo que fuera la sílfide su confidente.

Al terminar, Lynhxie soltó un suspiro. Se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora, y le iba a dar las gracias a la emperatriz cuando esta la sorprendió con un maternal abrazo.

-Has pasado por mucho, pequeña- le susurró esta al oído-. Sin embargo, me temo que lo que os aguarda en adelante será incluso más duro. Deberéis manteneros todos muy unidos si queréis superarlo. Sabes que puedes confiar en cualquiera de tus amigos y que ellos te apoyarán, así que no dudes en hacerlo si te encuentras tan perdida. Si te lo guardas todo a presión en el fondo de tu corazón, algún día este explotará, ¿entiendes?

Lynhxie se abrazó a ella con fuerza y asintió. Incluso e eso, en su forma de animarla, en sus consejos, se parecía a su madre.

-Gracias, mamá…- no pudo evitar que aquel apelativo salieran de sus labios y, para cuando se los tapó, era ya demasiado tarde.

Las dos se separaron y se miraron mutuamente, al principio sorprendidas, para después romper en carcajadas.

-¿Me parezco mucho a ella?- le preguntó Xilynhe.

-Sí, muchísimo, aunque… - recapacitó Lynhxie-, ella era humana.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a cuestionarle la emperatriz con una enigmática sonrisa.

Lynhxie se quedó mirándola un momento perpleja.

-En realidad, ya no tanto…

En ese momento llegó una doncella a anunciarles que la cena estaba lista. Xilynhe, quien se había colocado rápidamente su máscara, se levantó e indicó a Lynhxie que fueran ya al comedor.

De camino a este, la joven cayó en la cuenta de que siempre había querido hacer un par de preguntas a la emperatriz y que ese era un buen momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- y animada por la mirada atenta de esta prosiguió-: ¿Por qué llevas siempre una máscara o un velo?

-Oh, es una… tradición. En Gaia los sucesores en de las casas nobles y de la real tienen derecho a mantener su rostro oculta hasta la mayoría de edad en eventos u actos sociales como representantes de cada familia - le explicó ella-. También es cuestión de protección, para que podamos tener después una vida estudiantil o de ocio como la de cualquiera, sin estar amenazados por quienes querrían acabar con nuestras vidas o sin que nos tratasen de forma diferente por nuestra posición… Desconociendo nuestro rostro es algo más fácil.

Lynhxie meditó esas palabras.

-Si sigues llevando eso, entonces debes ser menor de edad todavía… no debe de haber tanta diferencia de años entre nosotras, pero… ¿por qué me sueles llamar joven o pequeña?

Xilynhe se rió ante ese comentario.

-No te equivocas, todavía no soy considerada una adulta aquí, pero… La forma de calcular la edad entre los elementales es algo diferente a la humana o, mejor dicho, es proporcional a esta. Ya sabes que somos longevos, ¿no?- y al ver que la niña asentía prosiguió-. Los de mi raza podemos vivir hasta mil años y alguno incluso más. Como verás, es mucho más que lo que puede aspirar un humano. Nuestra vida es más larga y, por lo tanto, nuestra madurez tiene lugar más tarde…

Y, acercándose a su oído, le murmuró.

-Yo ya tengo 175 años, pequeña.

Lynhxie abrió los ojos perpleja. Sí, Fye le había dicho que eran longevos, pero no pensó que la cosa funcionase así.

Xilynhe la miró divertida y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de que era secreto.

-Es muy importante ocultar la edad de una mujer, ¿no?- le sonrió divertida.

Las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron y las dos entraron riendo ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. En esta se les había unido el esposo de Xilynhe, Alecsus, que acababa de volver de un largo viaje. Este, aparte de ser emperador consorte, era también el médico de la familia real. Aunque su familia no pertenecía a un rango muy alto en la nobleza, siempre habían ejercido el oficio de doctores imperiales.  
>Quiso la Fortuna que, en un viaje antes de ocupar el trono, Xilynhe y él se conociesen y acabaran enamorándose. Contrajeron matrimonio en secreto, por temor a que las otras casas nobiliarias o su abuela, la emperatriz de entonces, se opusieran, y no fue hasta después de ser coronada que lo hicieron público.<p>

-Vaya… Parece como si fuera un cuento de hadas- comentó Lynhxie al terminar de oír su historia.

-Y lo es- añadió Fye-. Solo que ellos no terminaron comiendo perdices, ja, ja.  
>Pero, hablando de cuentos y leyendas… Xilynhe, ¿no sabrás nada de alguna que hable de la existencia de unos seres divinos de la Vida y la Muerte? Encontré un libro así en Celes, pero… no pude traérmelo y creo que es importante para lo que buscamos.<p>

La emperatriz y su esposo se intercambiaron una mirada que solo ellos entendieron.

-¿Quieres hablarles tú de ello, Alecsus? Eres mejor que yo relatando- dijo Xilynhe-.

Este asintió, bebió un poco de agua y se aclaró la garganta, momento en que todos dejaron la comida para centrar su atención en él.

-Como sabréis, la Biblioteca Real de Shion es la más grande de toda Gaia. Reúne documentos y escritos de todos los reinos de nuestro mundo y, también de otros reinos que pudieron visitar nuestros predecesores- empezó a explicar Alecsus-. Un dato curioso es que hay una historia común a todos los pueblos que hemos conocido. Esta es muy antigua y se había pasado de generación en generación de forma oral, hasta que apareció la escritura y se recogió en libros, por eso hay muchas versiones, pero, en esencia, es de lo que hablas tú, Fye.

"Antes de que apareciesen los distintos mundos y cualquier especie mortal, e incluso antes del nacimiento de los dioses, regían la nada tres entes eternos: Vida, Muerte y Equilibrio. Las tres eran hermanas y habían existido desde siempre, no hay nada anterior a ellas, ya que no existía por aquel entonces ni siquiera Tiempo.  
>Muerte y Vida siempre habían estado enfrentadas por sus caracteres tan opuestos, y Equilibrio, la más poderosa de las tres, era quien siempre ponía paz entre las dos.<br>Sin embargo, en una de sus batallas Equilibrio no las paró a tiempo y el choque de sus poderes hizo surgir todo lo que conocemos ahora: todo el espacio temporal, los distintos mundos, los seres divinos y los mortales… Y dividió ese anterior "nada" en varias dimensiones: el Reino de la Señora de la Muerte, el de los mortales y el de la Señora de la Vida.  
>Dos de las hermanas se habían quedado confinadas en su propia dimensión por aquel despliegue de inmenso poder, pero seguían con su interminable enfrentamiento manipulando el mundo mortal.<br>La Diosa de la Balanza, para impedir que se destruyese todo lo que acababa de nacer y que se desequilibrasen las dimensiones, se quedó rigiendo la tercera de ellas, controlando los efectos de la pelea de sus dos hermanas y manteniendo la armonía en los tres espacios.  
>Pero, al permanecer mucho tiempo allí, acabó por volverse vulnerable a la influencia mortal, llenándose de sus mismas dudas y preocupaciones, lo cual no debía pasar nunca a la divinidad que se encargaba de que todo fuera justo y armónico, de modo que, cada cierto tiempo, tenía que purificar su ser para seguir con su misión.<br>Y, era durante esas épocas cuando tenían lugar las peores catástrofes o los grandes milagros de la vida, según si era una u otra de las dos hermanas que seguían batiendo la que conseguía vencer momentáneamente a la otra.  
>Dicen que, con el paso del tiempo, las dos Diosas más belicosas se tranquilizaron, ya que comprendieron la importancia de que prevaleciese el equilibrio en las tres dimensiones, aunque nunca abandonaron su ímpetu por ampliar el Reino de la Vida o el de la Muerte, aunque con actos más disimulados ya. Y aunque Equilibrio seguía teniendo que purificarse cada cierto tiempo, esta vuele lo más rápido que puede para seguir manteniendo la Paz en los distintos mundos…"<p>

Cuando terminó el emperador de contar la vieja leyenda, todos guardaron silencio durante un rato más, cavilando en su interior acerca de aquella cosmogonía. Syaoran fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Pero, si es común a tantos pueblos, como ha dicho, ¿por qué no hemos sabido de esta historia hasta ahora?

-Porque, con el paso de las Eras, los mortales han ido olvidando a estas tres Diosas y han dado más importancia a sus divinidades particulares. Todos dan por supuesto que vida y muerte son naturales y han estado siempre allí, y que no era necesario venerar a ninguna de esas tres entidades- argumentó Xilynhe.

-Además… Syaoran, te equivocas- dijo Lynhxie-. Sí habíamos oído algo así anteriormente, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que nos contó Klaus?

Y, volviéndose a la emperatriz, preguntó:

-¿Vos creéis que es cierto? ¿Qué de verdad existen las tres Diosas eternas?

Esta le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Sería mucha coincidencia que todos los reinos tuvieran escritos sobre un mismo mito si no fuera así, ¿no crees?- dijo con su melodiosa y suave vos, insinuando y delineando más información de lo que sus palabras mostraban-. Aunque… dejemos de lado este tema tan espeso… Ha hecho que volvieras a olvidar que no tienes que llamarme de "vos".

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un regalito de Navidad por adelantado, por si no puedo actualizar justo ese día y dejaros un capítulo en el calcetín o bajo el árbol, haha._

_Ya había comentado en la primera parte de mi historia sobre Shion y los elementales del aire =) Este mundo lo llevaba desarrollando desde hace mucho tiempo para una historia propia, pero se me ocurrió meterlo en las "visitas turísticas" de los viajeros, haha. Ya expliqué algo antes sobre la longevidad de los habitantes de ese mundo (aunque aquí lo aclara algo más) en la primera parte de la historia... jo, no hace tiempo de eso ni nada, haha.  
>La cuestión de las máscaras ya lo explica Xilynhe, es para mantener su identidad oculta cuando los ve la gente como parte de la familia real, pero luego como estudiantes o adolescentes tienen una vida normal y, por supuesto, van sin máscara, haha, en un colegio nadie sabría nada =P<br>Ya en nada van a dejar este mundo y marchar al siguiente, haha, la etapa tranquilita y de vacaciones se termina casi aquí =) Prometo algo más de intriga para los siguientes mundos ^^_

_Es la segunda Navidad que vive mi fic (bueno, aunque la primera fue con la primera parte...) y quería desear felices fiestas a mis queridos lectores =) ¡Ojalá que os regalen muchas cositas! =D_

_¡Gracias por leer y ha pasárselo bien en estas fechas! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Oscuros nubarrones cubrían el cielo, haciendo que ese silencioso y tan vacío pueblo pareciese más fantasmal de lo que ya era. Eso fue lo primero que notó Xielynh al pisar por primera vez aquel nuevo mundo al que le había enviado su señora por una misión.

Miró con más atención desde aquella sombría callejuela en donde se encontraba. No, ese sitio no estaba deshabitado, sino que los pueblerinos se negaban a salir de sus casas. Si se fijaba bien, podía encontrar varios indicios de reciente actividad: los restos de una manzana tirados por el suelo, aguas fecales que alguien había tirado desde la ventana de un segundo piso, pisadas sobre zonas embarradas… Aunque, era cierto también que eran pocos indícios para la actividad pueblerina normal.

Xielynh se encogió de hombros, quizás a la gente de aquel señorío típico del Medievo no le agradase salir de sus casas. De momento, lo que le interesaba a ella era tan solo el pez gordo, el señor feudal de aquellas tierras.

Al ver el gran castillo de ladrillos de color ceniza que se encontraba en la zona más alta del pueblo, se acordó de lo que le había encargado su Señora…

_Flashback_

_-¿Me había llamado, su alteza?- preguntó Xielynh al aparecer en un oscuro sitio desde su portal._

_No se podría decir si aquel lugar era grande o pequeño, si era una habitación cuadrada o redonda o si, en cambio, se encontraba al aire libre, ya que reinaba una intensa negrura. Solo había una luz y esta se encontraba enfocando a la propia Xie, aunque ella nunca hubiera podido averiguar a qué altura estaba aquel misterioso foco que la seguía a todas partes._

_Esto último ya lo sabía, lo había aprendido la primera vez que había estado allí y, por eso mismo, no se molestó si quiera en mirar hacia arriba. En aquel extraño sitio solo vería lo que su Señora quería que viese y, por ahora, no había visto mucho más que lo que se mostraba ante ella en ese momento._

_-Querida Xie, déjate de ironías… Sabes que nunca tuve ni tendré tal rango… Hace mucho que los crueles mortales me olvidaron o me etiquetaron como el mismísimo Maligno… Pero, no he solicitado tu presencia para quejarme. Quiero que me hagas otro favor, pequeña- aquella voz femenina venía de todos los rincones y de ninguno a la vez, ya que sonaba directamente en la mente de Xielynh-. En un pequeño pueblo de los Siete Reinos hay un molesto insecto… quiero decir, un estúpido mortal que está intentando la tontería de revivir a una difunta. Me gustaría que fueras a hacerle una visita… ya sabes, para recordarle cuál es su lugar como humilde humano y lo poco que me agradan esos planes._

_-Sí, mi Señora. ¿Es tan solo humano?- se interesó la joven._

_-Un nigromante estúpido… creo que no llega si quiera a mago. No deberías tener muchos problemas con él, aunque… sí que me ha llamado la atención el gran poder que tenían algunos de sus conjuros, casi ha conseguido molestarme de vedad- le comentó la voz-. Quien sabe… a lo mejor sí resulta un rival digno de ti, mi pequeña… Pero eso ya me lo contarás cuando regreses. Ahora ve a buscarle, por favor…_

_Entonces, una serie de imágenes de un pueblecito medieval, un castillo grisáceo en el pico de un monte bajito, el rostro de un hombre joven con vestimenta de noble…, llegaron a su mente. Tras un primer momento de perplejidad que le dejaba siempre aquel modo tan peculiar de pasarle información, Xielynh recuperó su compostura, hizo una leve reverencia a la oscuridad y partió hacia aquel nuevo mundo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y allí estaba, en Pyridia, la comarca más pobre de los Siete Reinos, más concretamente en Llohva, un pueblo en sus fronteras del oeste.

"Bueno, a visitar al marqués Sirium toca", pensó mientras se dirigía el imponente castillo, silenciosa como una sombra más de aquellas intransitadas calles.

Los grandes portones de este, de madera maltratada por un clima muy poco amable, estaban cerrados, como cabía esperar, aunque eso nunca supuso un impedimento para ella para entrar en cualquier lugar que le apeteciese.

En un pestañeo su cuerpo se desintegró en sombras oscuras y reapareció en la torre sur. Miró el gran patio interior y se volvió a sorprender ante la cantidad ínfima de personas que había allí; desde su posición solo veía a tres o cuatro criados.

"Creía que habría más gente sirviendo a un noble…" pensó Xie." Bueno, esto me lo pone todo más fácil… aunque le resta diversión."

Bajó rápidamente a la segunda planta, registrando una habitación tras otra, sin tener que esconderse de los criados en casi ningún momento.

En una de ellas se topó con un enorme cuadro de una bella joven de cabellos dorados y grandes ojos grises. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color marfil que, a pesar de su humildad, enaltecía su porte y su elegancia. Aquel retrato estaba tan bien hecho que, a pesar de estar sentada en la postura artificiosa y típica que suelen adoptar todos los retratados, parecía que, en cualquier momento, aquella dama fuera a levantarse de la silla para dar un pequeño paseo, o a acariciarse los cabellos, o a arreglarse aquel perfecto vestido solo por hacer algo.

En el gran marco de oro con adornos florales había una pequeña placa en la que estaba inscrito: "Musa de mis sueños, dulce Marian".

Xie apartó la vista de aquella joven y registró la gran alcoba. Si no se equivocaba, esa debía de ser el dormitorio del marqués.

Justo en frente del gran retrato estaba una cama grande de matrimonio con preciosos doseles de seda. Contaba esta con dos mesitas auxiliares de madera de cerezo, en las que había un candelabro con las velas apagadas en cada una.

En la pared que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama había unos grandes ventanales y un balcón que daba a la ladera este del monte. En la pared opuesta estaba la gran puerta por la que había entrado.

Ya iba a marcharse de allí cuando una fresca brisa pasó por su lado acariciando sus níveos cabellos.

"Habría jurado que las ventanas estaban cerradas…", pensó mirando hacia los ventanales, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el aire le había venido desde atrás. Giró sobre sus pies y miró a Marina como pidiéndole una explicación a ella, para fijarse más tarde en las grandes estanterías que rodeaban el cuarto.

"La brisa venía de esta dirección. Debe de haber un pasadizo o algo", se dijo para sus adentros.

Empezó a pasearse delante de las gigantes estanterías de madera oscura, examinando cuidadosamente cada libro. La mayoría estaba recubierta de polvo… menos uno de color pardo que estaba en la estantería derecha más próxima a la pintura. Intentó sacarlo de donde estaba, pero parecía pegado al mueble. Probó entonces empujándolo hacia dentro. Justo entonces, la estantería que escoltaba la parte izquierda del cuadro se desplazó unos centímetros hacia dentro y se movió hasta ocultarse detrás de otro estante, dejando a la vista un pasadizo con escaleras descendentes.

"Vaya, vaya, ¡pero qué tenemos aquí, señor marqués!", Xie silbó como si le sorprendiese de verdad aquello.

Bajó sin prisas por aquellos escalones de piedra fría, dejándose engullir por la oscuridad de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, no se molesto en llevar consigo ninguna vela; estaba acostumbrada a las tinieblas y podía orientarse perfectamente en ellas.

Poco más tarde empezó a vislumbrar cierta luminosidad al final de la escalinata. Al llegar allí, se cuidó de esconderse detrás del pequeño trozo de pared que ocultaba los primeros escalones. Se asomó un poco para investigar cómo era aquel lugar y se sorprendió al ver las grandes dimensiones de aquella habitación subterránea.

Estaba construida de piedra gris y sus paredes estaban cubiertas con más estantes, algunas repletas de libros y otros de frascos de todos los tamaños que contenían sustancias de extraños colores.

En el centro había un gran pedestal pétreo, alrededor del cual estaba dibujado un gran círculo con una estrella de diez puntas en su interior que lo circunscribía. Sobre él estaba echada una joven muy pálida de cabellos dorados que parecía dormir.

"¡Esa es la joven del retrato!", se fijó Xielynh. "Es…"

-Dulce Marian- dijo una voz al fondo del gran salón, donde era más intensa la oscuridad-, parece que tenemos visita. Me pregunto cómo habrá llegad hasta aquí…

Xie, sabiendo que la habían descubierto, salió de su escondrijo.

-Mis disculpas, marqués Sirium, por haber entrado en su propiedad sin su permiso, pero tenía que entregarle un importante mensaje de mi Señora.

Se encendieron entonces las velas de la pared del del fondo, todas a la vez, dejando ver a un hombre joven de cortos cabellos castaños, pero con mirada de viejo, propia de aquellos a los que se les han arrebatado las alegrías de la vida.

-Oh, ¿y puedo saber de quién tengo el placer de recibir tal mensaje?- preguntó con su grave voz.

-Creo que, a estas alturas, ya debería de imaginárselo usted mismo- comentó Xie sin moverse de donde estaba-. Ha hecho muchas tonterías y a mi Señora no le gusta que los mortales olvidéis cuál es vuestro lugar… Pero, respondiendo a su pregunta, quien me manda es la misma Muerte.

Sirium no dijo nada, sólo se incorporó y avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, hasta el pedestal de piedra.

-Querida Marian, mira quién nos ha venido a visitar- le susurró a la joven mientras le acariciaba los dorados cabellos, de un color mucho más apagado que el del cuadro-. La mismísima portavoz de la Diosa de la Ultratumba, la famosísima Xielynh.

Xie abrió los ojos asombrada, esta vez de verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

Sirium se giró y le dedicó una horrible sonrisa.

-Oh, sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Xielynh, portadora del poder destructor- contestó-. Como, por ejemplo, que tienes una hermana que, al contrario que tú, posee el don sanador…

Xie empezó a retroceder despacio. Sin saber por qué, aquel hombre, aquel triste mortal, le inspiraba ahora cierto temor.

-… dicen de ella que es capaz, incluso, de devolver la vida a los muertos, ¿es cierto, Xielynh?- continuó diciendo el marqués.

-¡No!- exclamó esta atisbando entonces lo que pretendía.

-Oh, sí, Xielynh. He podido burlar hasta a una deidad y hacerte venir a esta ratonera- la tétrica sonrisa volvió a asomarse por los labios de Sirium-. Tú eres sólo un pequeño cebo para que pueda llevar a cabo mi plan.

Xie iba a teleportarse de allí, pero el marqués se le adelantó e invocó un extraño conjuro que hizo aparecer bajo los pies de esta un círculo mágico de luz roja que la mantuvo prisionera e inmóvil.

-No hay tiempo que perder, pequeña mensajera de la Muerte. Debemos prepararlo todo para darle la bienvenida a tu hermana.

Al terminar de decir esto, soltó una estrambótica carcajada que retumbó entre aquellas frías paredes subterráneas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Clown, Sakura abandonaba el templo tras otro largo día.

Levantó la vista a los cielos para saludar a las primeras estrellas. "Me pregunto cuándo podré ver otra vez a Syaoran y los demás… aquí en carne y hueso. Les echo de menos", suspiró con melancolía.

Entonces, se abrió ante ella un portal de intensa luz que hizo que tuviese que taparse los ojos para protegerse. Al abrirlos otra vez, vio con sorpresa que estaba allí un grupo muy desorientado de cuatro personas y un extraño bichito.

-¿Dónde estamos esta vez?- preguntó el único miembro femenino-. ¿Conocéis este lugar?

-Pues, se me parece a…- iba a contestarle el chico de cabellos castaños.

-¡Syaoran!

El grito de Sakura hizo volverse a todo el grupo.

-¡Sakura!- Syaoran casi no podía creérselo.

Y, sin más palabras, ambos corrieron a fundirse en un dulce abrazo.

-¡Estamos otra vez en Clown!- exclamaba Mokona mientras bailaba sobre la cabeza del ninja.

-Deja de hacer eso, monstruito- le gruñó este mientras se le hinchaba cada vez más la vena del cuello.

-Jaja, ¡no te alteres, Kurorín! Estamos otra vez en el reino de nuestra querida Sakura, ¿no es genial?- le palmeó el hombro Fye muy alegre.

-Con que este… es el reino de Clown- murmuró Yuui mirando en derredor.

-Eso parece- le contestó Lynhxie, quien se había quedado junto a él mientras el resto saludaba a la princesa de aquel país.

En ese paisaje desértico de finas arenas y un extenso cielo azul poblado de blancas estrellas, algo llamó la atención de los dos, que giraron entones la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el gran templo con forma de dos grandes alas.

-¿Qué…?- iba a preguntar Yuui.

-¿Tú también lo has sentido?- dijo Lynhxie.

Este asintió con una expresión seria pintada en el rostro.

-En ese lugar…

-… se oculta algo muy poderoso…

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar de nuevo =P Es lo que pasa cuando una tiene a los exámenes persiguiéndola todo el tiempo =( ¡Qué mal! Pero se intenta avanzar poco a poco. ¡No penséis para nada que abandonaré esta historia!_

_Este cap lo he centrado más en Xielynh, pero creo que el final le debe de hacer ilusión a mucha gente. ¡Por fin se reencuentran otra vez el grupo con Sakura después de partir de Clown!_

_¿Qué es lo que pretende Sirium? ¿Qué pasará en el reino de Clown a nuestros héroes? ¿Qué fue lo que han sentido Lynhxie y Yuui? ¿Qué se esconde entre las paredes del sagrado templo? ¿Y cómo se sentirá la pareja SxS después de tanto tiempo sin verse? Haha, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas._

_Espero poder traeros otro cap pronto = ¡Ah! Por cierto, feliz año (atrasado)... y feliz año nuevo chino, que es el lunes =)_

_¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen mi historia y me dejan reviews! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Durante la animada cena, todos se pusieron al día con lo sucedido.

En Clown no había pasado nada relevante durante aquel tiempo. Los habitantes habían disfrutado de una agradable etapa de paz y tranquilidad. Por eso, todos escucharon con mucho interés las aventuras de los viajeros, incluso Touya, aunque le hiciera a ratos y a cachos muecas raras a Syaoran, y Sakura, quien ya las conocía por haberlos estado observando a través del agua sagrada del templo.

Los padres de la princesa, quienes los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos como si de sus propios hijos se tratasen, les aseguraron que podían quedarse en el palacio tanto tiempo como quisieran y precisaran, y también les dieron la bienvenida a su mundo a Lynhxie y a Yuui, como reyes de Clown que eran.

Estos, que habían permanecido bastante silenciosos durante toda la velada, sonrieron agradecidos ante tales muestras de hospitalidad.

Después del banquete, los criados trajeron unos dulces propios del país para que picasen los presentes mientras su animada conversación seguía y seguía. Hubo un momento en que la misma reina tuvo que sacar su faceta maternal y mandar a los jóvenes a que se tomasen un buen baño y se fuesen a acostar, ya que deberían estar muy cansados y ya tendrían más tiempo para seguir contándose las novedades.

Yukito condujo a los muchachos al baño masculino del palacio mientras Sakura hacía lo propio con Lynhxie.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la joven al ver las impresionantes dimensiones de este, ocupado por un inmenso estanque cuyo fondo y paredes estaban decorados con cerámica de colores, formando un misterioso mosaico que variaba con el brillo del agua.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Lynhxie mientras se metía en el agua.

Nunca antes había visto un baño semejante...

-Sí, ja, ja- se rió Sakura ante la cara que había puesto-. Es algo de lo que estamos bastante orgullosos todos los habitantes de Clown. Aunque vivimos en un país desértico, en la época húmeda llueve lo suficiente como para llenar los grandes depósitos subterráneos. Como comprenderás, le damos mucha importancia al agua y solemos ser muy ahorradores con ella, pero también consideramos el baño muy importante, ya que en la vida mortal hay que purificar tanto el alma como el cuerpo, y por eso hay uno comunitario para el pueblo, incluso más grande que este, y otro en palacio.

-Por lo que he visto de tu país: la arquitectura de las casas, las pinturas, vuestra vestimenta... creo que vuestro pueblo tiene una cultura muy rica e interesante y me gustaría mucho conocerla a fondo- le dijo Lynhxie.

-Siéntete libre de preguntarnos a cualquiera sobre ello- le respondió sonriente la princesa-. Y, además, tienes a tu entera disposición la biblioteca real. De hecho, mañana mismo le pediré a Yukito que te la muestre y te ayude con el idioma.

-Muchas gracias- le contestó la joven verdaderamente ilusionada-. Aunque creo que con eso último no tendré problemas, podré entender vuestra lengua.

E, incitada por la mirada confusa de Sakura, quien no parecía entender, pasó a explicarle sobre su extraño don. De allí la conversación de las chicas derivó en cosas más triviales y acabaron hablando sobre ellas mismas y sus cosas, hasta que se dieron cuenta del largo tiempo que habían pasado dentro del agua y de que, si se quedaban medio minuto más, acabarían por adquirir la forma permanente de una pasa de uva, de modo que se salieron de allí entre risas, se secaron y se pusieron los pijamas que les habían traído las criadas.

Las ropas de las dos eran iguales: camisolas muy sueltas y grandes de algodón blanco rosáceo, con las mangas, largas y abombadas, transparentes, que se cerraban por las muñecas, y unos pantalones piratas del mismo color.

Por el pasillo se toparon con los chicos y Touya , quienes debían de haber pasado mucho rato también bañándose, que ya se dirigían a sus habitaciones a descansar.

-¡Sakura! ¡Lynhxie!- las llamó Mokona (que había estado hasta entonces con los chicos) y saltó desde el regazo de Syaoran hasta el de la princesa-. Hoy Mokona dormirá con vosotras, ¿vale? ¿Vale?

-Claro que sí- le contestó esta sonriente.

-Bueeeeno, tú te puedes quedar esta noche con Mokona, Sakura, que yo también me llevaré a mi "peluche" y me iré a la cama- dijo Fye llevándose en brazos, como quien no quiere la cosa, a Lynhxie, que lo miraba con cara de quien no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el rubio-. Venga, chicos, ¡bueeeenas noches!

Sin embargo, no había avanzado nada cuando una férrea mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que te llevas a Lynhxie?- le cuestionó Sakura con una mirada asesina, la cual, en su rostro típicamente angelical, solo conseguí darle un aire muy gracioso-. ¡Hoy es noche de chicas! Tenemos un montón de que hablar, ¿verdad, Lynhxie?

-Es cierto- respondió esta abriendo sus ojos de par en par, muy ilusionada-. Esta noche es solo de chicas, lo siento Fye, hoy dormirás solo.

Y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, se bajó de un impulso de sus brazos y se fue con la princesa.

-¡Jo, no es justo!- dijo Fye desconsolado-. Eh, Syaoran, ¿y si le cambias el puesto a mi querida Lynhxie?

Ante dicha proposición, el pobre muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate y perdió la voz.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- le prohibió Touya, quien seguía allí y había contemplado toda la escena-. Como te acerques más de lo debido a mi hermanita, te...

Parecía que se iba a echar encima de Syaoran y que lo iba a despedazar allí mismo... y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque la repentina aparición de Yukito, quien agarró al príncipe como pudo, lo evitó.

-Venga, Touya, ¿por qué no te vienes a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- le sugirió el sacerdote con una sonrisa-. Y vosotros descansad, chicos, no os preocupéis por él. Si necesitáis algo hacédmelo saber.

Dicho esto, se llevó al moreno y fornido heredero de la corona de Clown de allí, ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros cuatro, que se preguntaban cómo alguien como Yukito podía cargar con alguien como Touya. ¡Misterios de la vida!

.

.

.

Las noches de Clown, como en todos los sitios desérticos, siempre había sido muy fría. Eso le hizo acordarse a Syaoran de que debía haberse traído consigo alguna manta a su paseo nocturno. Y es que, por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguí conciliar el sueño. No podía creer que volvía a estar tan cerca de Sakura... por fin tras todo ese tiempo viajando entre infinitos mundos.

Llegado al patio del palacio, se sorprendió de ver a una figura, tapada con una manta, al lado de la gran fuente, sentada justo de espaldas a él. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Y, como si hubiese oído ese interrogante telepáticamente, aquella personita giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos puestos en ella.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?- le preguntó mientras le hacía un sitio.

-Supongo que será porque al fin puedo estar contigo- le respondió Syaoran mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Sakura, a su vez, compartió parte de su manta con el muchacho, para que no se muriera de frío.

-¿Es que me has echado de menos?- le siguió interrogando ella mirándole con sus grandes ojos.

-Mucho, muchísimo- respondió él acercándose a su rostro-. Solo me consolaba el poder verte en mis sueños. ¿Y tú a mí?

-mucho más. Cuando os veía sobre el agua del templo había momentos en que quería zambullirme dentro e ir contigo. Cada noche me preguntaba si Mokona os traería pronto otra vez a Clown, así, por casualidad.

-Podrías...

-No. He tenido más sueños, ¿sabes? Debo quedarme aquí.

Syaoran miró con cierto desasosiego a la princesa preguntándose cuál sería el mensaje de esas visiones que le impedían partir con ellos, pero guardó silencio, sabiendo que no tenía que preguntar, ya que ella se lo contaría si quería.

Sakura, a su vez, se quedó ensimismada pensando en lo mismo, en las imágenes difusas que aparecían cuando cerraba los ojos. En verdad, no sabía muy bien lo que significaban, ya que apenas podía reconocer las cosas que salían en sus sueños.

En uno de ellos se encontraba en el templo, mirando sus cristalinas aguas, pero a través de estas solo era capaz de vislumbrar dos manchas, una negra y otra blanca, en un paisaje también borroso que le parecía un tanto familiar.

En otra, veía cómo las aguas del templo cobraban vida y adquirían un brillo antinatural y una forma humanoide que se acercaba a ella e intentaba comunicarse.

El contenido de sus sueños solían variar y muchos de ellos no duraban apenas unos minutos, pero todos tenían lugar en el templo de Clown, por lo que había deducido que aquel era su lugar... por ahora.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a la Luna llena, que esa noche les bañaba con su luz. No tenía sentido preguntarse más por ello, en cuanto llegase el momento, sabría su significado... Ahora debía aprovechar cada minuto y cada segundo que tenía junto con Syaoran.

Este se encontró entonces con la extraña mirada de la princesa.

-¿Qué... qué pasa, Sakura?

-Con que os habéis divertido mucho fuera...- inquirió ella de pronto.

-Mmm... sss...¿sí?- contestó el muchacho, confundido por el comentario de ella.

-Habéis vivido muchas aventuras por allí, ¿eh?

-Ss... sí...

-Y conocido mucha gente nueva, ¿no?- la mirada de esta se volvió aún más extraña.

-Bastante...

-... Y muchas chicas también, ¡humn!- soltó al fin Sakura-. Dime, ¿y te pareció mona esa tal Doll?

-¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas, Sakura!- le intentó explicar Syaoran, que ya se veía en un aprieto-. No hay nada entre ella y yo... Se me echó ella encima y no me dejaba en paz...

-¿Seguro? ¿Y no disfrutaste con ello?- siguió interrogando la princesa con cara de "poli" mala-. ¿Y las otras tantas chicas que te persiguieron...?

Syaoran la atrajo entonces hacia así, acallándola con un abrazo. Así permanecieron durante un buen rato: Sakura, sonrojada, y el muchacho, todavía entre sorprendido y divertido por lo pasado.

-Ninguna otra mujer me interesa, ya lo sabes, princesa- le dijo, apartándola un poco para mirarle a los ojos-. Ninguna otra, solo tú... Solo te quiero a ti, Sakura.

Esta se puso aún más roja, pero enseguida sonrió alegremente y volvió a abrazarse a su Syaoran.

-Bueno, ¿ me puedes explicar ahora este ataque de celos tan tonto?

La princesa se rió divertida.

-Solo ha sido para tomarte el pelo y ver la cara que ponías, en realidad no estaba para nada celosa.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ni un poquito? Estabas muy convincente.

-No, nada de nada.

-Pues no sé si eso me alegra... o no- dijo Syaoran poniendo cara de quien se siente dolido.

-Ja, ja, no seas tonto- le respondió Sakura-. No estaba celosa porque sé que ocupo el puesto número uno en el corazón de Syaoran, porque sé que Syaoran es solo mío.

Tras decir lo cual, le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

El chico sonrió divertido; su princesa había cambiado durante ese tiempo que había estado fuera... había madurado, se había hecho más mujer... tanto que lo tentaba de sobremanera ahora mismo.

Sus labios se unieron al fin en un esperado beso, que fue despojándose rápidamente de su antigua inocencia y se hacía cada vez más apasionado, avivando un fuego que ardía desde hacía un tiempo en los dos.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, por fin actualizo! No es que me haya muerto por allí (aunque algunos ya deben de pensar que me lo merecería por tardar tanto en subir un cap), pero es que...por fin se está en vacaciones, no existen los exámenes finales y la Selectividad parece que me quedó lejos, así que puedo volver a centrarme en las cosas que me interesan. La vida de estudiante es muy dura._

_Vale, antes que nada, creo que tengo que responder a un review de AnYu, que me hizo un par de observaciones importantes hace... me da hasta vergüenza pensarlo, mucho tiempo ya XD (si alguien no sabe de qué hablo y le da curiosidad, estoy respondiendo al review de AnYu, que creo que es el primero que sale de esta historia y lo haré por partes, para menos líos, haha):_

_1-. No hay tal pago porque yo entendí (que ya que me lo menciones, seguramente entonces lo entendí mal), que Yuuko les dio Mokona a los viajeros porque entre los tres ya pagaron lo justo para poder atravesar dimensiones. No es por considerar a la adorable Mokona como un objeto, pero para entendernos, entendí que sería como si, por decirlo de alguna forma, los tres habían conseguido el transporte a través de los mundos, entonces, si eso era, de alguna forma, suyo, podrían invitar a quienes quisieran en su viaje... Creo recordar que Sakura tampoco pagó precio ninguno... pero seguramente mi memoria me falle, lo haya interpretado mal... no sé, en este último caso pido disculpas._

_2-. Sí, sí es eso... pero normalmente pongo revivir por comodidad. Aun así, alteraría _el orden_ su existencia y su presencia en el mundo otra vez, porque son seres que no tuvieron que existir desde un principio y que tampoco es que pertenezcan a la dimensión de los vivos... La idea que quería dar a entender era eso, que es una alteración del orden, que, por decirlo de alguna forma... sería como si en dicha dimensión hubiera un límite de "vivos" y no se pudiera meter a gente "de más", que ellos están fuera de la dimensión mortal, aunque tampoco es que hayan pasado al de los muertos, que hay unas normas "por encima" que regula eso y no se pueden romper._

_3-. Con respecto al tiempo, no se me ha olvidado que ya lo habían mencionado. Es algo que explicaré más adelante en la historia, no quiero hacer spoiler XD Pero, si lo dices por el comentario de Fye unos capítulos atrás (ya no me acuerdo muy bien tampoco... esta memoria pez), este no se extraña de que el tiempo varíe, si no que lo haga más de lo que él tenía calculado... De todas formas, como ya he dicho, será un aspecto que se explicará más adelante =)_

_4-. Sí, no le he quitado ese poder a Fye. Mmm... Supongo que lo dices porque se quedaron los tres atrapados en Celes. Creo que no me he explicado bien entonces en ese capítulo, pero es cuestión de probabilidades: Fye puede viajar a un mundo específico, Mokona lo hace aleatoriamente. Si, según la historia originial, hay casi infinitos mundos... si el grupo con Mokona se moviera, la probabilidad de dar con Celes es, en verdad, muy pequeña, por no decir, casi ínfima, si, para la hipótesis, damos por supuesto que todos los mundos tienen igualdad de posibilidades para ser un destino. Si a eso, le sumas que el grupo de Fye no se está quieto, si no que, además, también se está moviendo de un lugar a otro, la probabilidad de que se encuentren creo que sería mucho más remota. Si permanecen quietos, tarde o temprano Mokona acabará llegando, pero si ellos se van... quizás pierdan oportunidades para reencontrarse. No sé si me explico._

_5-. La verdad es que sobre el hecho de que el pendiente de Mokona les indica el momento de partida... no me suena... pero seguramente sea porque se me haya pasado a mí, no recuerdo eso, la verdad, pero volveré a leerme el principio de la historia para evitar un error así._

_6-. Y esta última observación... no sé qué puedo decir. Estoy de acuerdo y creo que no he contradicho tal cosa durante mi historia... mmm... es que no sé si estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir XD Así que si me lo quieres plantear de nuevo, yo encantada para explicarlo, discutirlo (en el buen sentido, entiéndeme XD que la polisemia de las palabras induce a malentendidos), disculparme por el error... no sé =)_

_Muchas gracias por las observaciones, en serio. Para nada me molestan comentarios así, de hecho... me alagan, incluso XD Porque significa que los lectores se toman en serio mi historia. Además, cosas así hacen que pueda mejorar._

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me sigan leyendo todavía =) Sé que no soy muy responsable al dejar la historia tan de lado durante tanto tiempo Pero no es por gusto, os lo puedo asegurar. ¡Como compensación intentaré trabajar más en ella este verano!_

_¡Ah! Y felices vacaciones a todos =D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Muchas bocas abiertas veo esta mañana por aquí- comentó Fye cuando, al entrar junto con Kurogane y Yuu,i se encontró a Syaoran y Sakura bostezando con sueño-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormisteis bien anoche?

Ante dicha pregunta, los dos jóvenes intentaron disimular, pero no pudieron evitar mirarse mutuamente, gesto que pilló el mago a la primera.

-... ¿O tuvisteis algo mejor que hacer que malgastar las preciadas horas durmiendo?- inquirió este guiñándoles un ojo, gesto que, menos mal, no llegó a ver Touya, que entraba en ese momento con Yukito, seguidos a la vez por Lynhxie.

-Buenos días a todos

-Buenos días, niños- les respondió la reina-. Ya que estamos todos, pueden empezar a servirnos el desayuno. ¡Hay que empezar bien el día! Ya sabéis que esta es la comida más importante.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer con apetito. Si alguno que no los conociera hubiera entrado en ese momento, habría jurado que era un desayuno familiar normal y corriente, o todo lo normal y lo corriente que podía serlo en palacio. Un ambiente hogareño y muy agradable reinaba en el lugar y ayudaba a los viajeros a relajarse y sentirse seguros, casi mermando sus ganas por seguir con su travesía.

-Sakura- dijo el rey acordándose de algo de repente-, deberías llevar a nuestros amigos a dar un paseo por Clown. Ya sabes lo animada que está la gente ahora por las preparaciones para el Festival del Equinocio de Primavera. Seguro que os lo pasaréis bien allí esta mañana.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Vayamos! Aunque todavía no han terminado los preparativos, la ciudad está preciosa- apoyó la idea Sakura-. Y así podrás conocer de verdad Clown, Lynhxie. ¿No decías que tenías ganas? Esto es mil veces más real que leerlo en los libros. Y seguro que a ti también te gusta, Yuui.

Todos apoyaron el plan, por puesto, y tras acabar sus respectivos desayunos se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para la salida.

.

.

.

Clown, típica ciudad de desierto, parecía entonces una totalmente diferente con todas las ventanas adornadas con guirnaldas de alegres tonos florales y vivos verdes que hubieran engañado a algún despistado haciéndole creer que eran de verdad. Guardando las puertas de algunas casas había también grandes maceteros con palmeras o cactus en flor cual fieles centinelas, pero de habitáculos vacíos, ya que todo el mundo se encontraba fuera, en las calles, algunos en sus respectivos comercios y oficios, mientras que los que contaban con cierto tiempo libre se afanaban embelleciendo más la ciudad.

Con el Sol en todo lo alto sacando brillos casi mágicos de los diferentes aderezos, nadie en ese momento hubiera creído que estaba en medio de un amplio y casi ilimitado mar de arena, sino que hubiera pensado encontrarse en un paraíso tropical.

-¡Waaah! ¡Qué bonito!- exclamaba Mokona saltando en el regazo de Lynhxie.

-¡Está la ciudad preciosa!- concordó esta-. ¿Y todo esto es por el equinoccio de primavera?

-Sí, celebramos la venida de la primavera, pero, lo que es más importante, de sus lluvias- le explicó Sakura sin dejar de saludar a unos y otros-. Como ya sabes, el agua es un bien muy preciado aquí. Clown, sin sus reservas subterráneas sería una ciudad muerta, ya que, a diferencia de otras grandes ciudades de alrededor, carecemos de oasis cercanos. Estas reservas se llenan cada año con las grandes lluvias del equinoccio, que duran un mes, sin parar. Además, les aporta a las pocas tierras cultivables que tenemos fertilidad para todo el año.

-Vaya, sin esas lluvias estaríais perdidos- comentó Kurogane-. ¿Cómo es que situasteis la capital en una zona tan poco favorable geográficamente?

-Por el Templo, y por las mismas lluvias. Es cierto que tendríamos graves problemas el año en que cesasen, pero esto nunca ha pasado desde que mis ancestros, asombrados por la abundante agua que daban, decidieron asentarse aquí –le aclaró Sakura-. A parte, estamos situados equidistantemente de las 5 grandes ciudades del país, y es mucho más fácil organizarlo todo desde aquí, o eso he oído de mis padres y mi hermano.

-¿Crees que puede haber una relación entre el Templo y estas lluvias?- preguntó Fye, aunque más bien parecía hablar para sí-. Tú, como su sacerdotisa, tienes una fuerte conexión con dicho elemento.

-Puede ser – le dio la razón la princesa-. Pero, a diferencia de la creencia de algunos extranjeros, no existe ninguna deidad que nos ampare con respecto a ello. En el templo no rezamos a ningún "Dios de la Lluvia", sino que es un sitio de reflexión y oración al Benévolo, _Gherá_, el Justo, Dios, Karma… como queráis llamarlo. A quien se venera aquí es una divinidad asexual, más bien un ente, que creemos que nos ampara a todos, siempre y cuando no obremos el Bien, ya que, el que haga lo contrario, su Destino virará hacia el Mal, con todas sus consecuencias. Más que en un ser específico, en Clown creemos en las fuerzas del Universo.

-Interesante saberlo… -susurró para sí Yuui, acordándose del gran poder que sintió nada más llegar a aquel reino y, cuando se encontró con los argentinos ojos de Lynhxie, supo que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-¡Venga, chicos! No seáis tan aburridos y avancemos –les metió prisa Mokona, que acababa de alcanzarle el rico olor de carne asada y no quería tardar más en llegar-. Hay muchos puestos que esperan que les visitemos.

El astro rey parecía rotar a toda prisa ese día, mientras que el grupo de amigos se divertía sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo yendo de tienda en tienda, parándose en las actuaciones callejeras que había por momentos, asombrándose con la belleza del lugar… y antes de que pudiesen recaer en ello, Selene había sustituido al Sol en el trono celeste junto con su séquito de alegres y vivarachas estrellas, y tuvieron que volver a palacio, ya que, Touya, preocupado, había enviado guardias de palacio a buscarlos.

-¿Y cuándo es el Festival?- se le ocurrió preguntar a Lynhxie en el camino de vuelta.

-Pues… -calculó Sakura con los dedos-. ¡Es pasado mañana! Va a ser genial, Lynhxie, ya lo verás. Tengo que hacer un canto antes de las doce de la noche de mañana, para dar la bienvenida en nombre del pueblo, y justo a la hora en que se hace el cambio de día cae la primera gota de lluvia. Es así de mágico.

-¡No me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo! –le respondió la otra joven sonriente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura debía pasar la mañana de rezo en el Templo y los chicos querían evitar oxidarse entrenando junto con la guardia real, de modo que Lynhxie decidió dedicar su tiempo a la inmensa biblioteca del palacio.

-Puede que no tenga tantos libros como la de la ciudad de Tangra, al norte –le explicaba Yukito mientras le guiaba hacia esta-, pero estamos bastante orgullosos de nuestra colección, que abarca desde novelas tanto de autores autóctonos como de los de escritores extranjeros, e, incluso, anónimos, sobre la cultura y la historia de Clown. Espero que te sirva de utilidad y encuentres alguna pista que os ayude a vuestra causa.

-Muchas gracias, Yukito.

-Si me necesitas, estaré en el estudio de al lado. Me acaban de traer unos manuscritos de varios siglos de antigüedad, ¡si no de milenios!, de cuya traducción me estoy encargando. Quiero terminarlo pronto, porque parece contener información muy interesante.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras también traductor, Yukito. Eres impresionante- le alabó Lynhxie, haciendo que el sacerdote enrojecer al momento-. ¿Puedes adelantarme de qué trata?

-Jaja, en realidad no es para tanto, pero muchas gracias por tenerme en tan alta estima, Lynhxie. Pues, por ahora lo único que sabría decirte, es que habla de una antigua divinidad a la que rendían culto en estas tierras antes de que llegaran siquiera nuestros primeros reyes. Parece que se le tenía gran devoción, entre otras cosas, porque se dice de ella que era muy poderosa, aunque todavía no sé qué características le atribuían… De todas formas, si te interesa el tema, te contaré el resto cuando termine con la traducción.

-¡Pues muchas gracias, Yukito! La verdad es que me intriga mucho- dijo Lynhxie, despidiéndose después del alegre y joven sacerdote.

Se paseó por la enorme galería de libros, asombrándose ante la arquitectura interior del edificio y de su tamaño. "Si esta ya es así de grande, no puedo imaginarme cómo será la biblioteca de Tangra…", pensó la joven.

Seleccionó varios tomos de distintas estanterías, que fue llevando en varios recorridos a un iluminado rincón que decidió que sería su lugar de trabajo. En la última vuelta, se detuvo enfrente de una de ellas, dedicada en especial a la mitología de lugar y, acordándose de todas las historias que habían oído a lo largo de su viaje, decidió que no perdería nada en echarle un vistazo a un par de libros de allí.

Pronto empezó a disminuir de tamaño el montón que tenía que leer y a crecer otro al lado, con todos los libros que se tragaba. Iba ya por el penúltimo de los seleccionados, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya debía de ser la hora de la comida.

"Debería ir a ver a Yukito, a ver cómo va y si va a comer también", pensó mientras se estiraba, algo dolorida por las horas de lectura, y se masajeaba las sienes y los ojos, cansada ya.

"Ven…"

Lynhxie abrió sus ojos asustada.

-¿Quién anda allí?

Yukito le había comentado que había muy poca gente en palacio en esos momentos, ya que estaba la mayoría ayudando en la decoración de la capital, y que nadie se pasaría por allí. Además, juraría que no había oído ecos de pasos desde que entró…

"Ven a mí…"

-¿Quién…? –quiso preguntar de nuevo, pero enmudeció de pronto al darse cuenta de que la voz había sonado en su mente.

Una suave risa hizo que volviera entonces la vista hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como una figura femenina desaparecía por entre unos estantes.

-¡Espera!- instó, sin saber por qué le surgían de pronto tanta necesidad por alcanzar a aquella persona.

Corrió hacia por aquel laberinto de madera y libros hasta el centro del edificio. Y allí, alumbrada por los rayos del Sol que descendían desde la gran cúpula de cristal, encontró a una joven de cabellos verdes de espaldas, esperándola.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a media voz mientras avanzaba lentamente, como si temiera que desapareciera si acelerase su ritmo.

La joven se dio la vuelta, pero, por la luz, Lynhxie no pudo ver su rostro, y abriendo los brazos, como dándole la bienvenida, dijo:

"Ven conmigo, mi querida Lynhxie…"

.

.

.

Yukito se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Siempre que se enfrascaba en alguna traducción perdía la noción del tiempo. Pero es que, además, esa estaba resultando tan intrigante…

Miró la clepsidra que yacía sobre su escrito de madera de nogal, asombrándose por las horas que era. "Debería llamar a Lynhxie, ya es la hora de comer. Estará enfrascada en sus lecturas también".

Sonó justo entonces unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"Debe ser ella, seguro que tiene hambre ya", pensó a la vez que le daba permiso para entrar.

Pasó entonces una Lynhxie cabizbaja, como metida en sus reflexiones, caminando lentamente hasta situarse justo en frente de su escritorio.

-Lynhxie, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Yukito preocupado por cómo lucía la chica.

"Mañana no…"

-¿Qué dices?- se extraño el sacerdote. Habría jurado que esa no era la voz de la joven.

Levantó ella la vista, posando sobre él unos ojos fijos en el infinito.

"Mañana no lloverá. ¡No caerá ninguna gota de agua hasta que mi sierva despierte!"

Lanzó entonces un gemido la chica, como si le doliese algo, cerró los ojos y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡Lynhxie!- Yukito corrió a socorrerla.

"¿¡Qué demonios… acaba de ocurrir!? ¿Eso ha sido, acaso, … una profecía?"

.

.

.

_**N. A.**: ¡Hola a todos! Supongo que a estas alturas algunos ya no se acordarán de mí ni de mi fic XD Lógico... llevo sin actualizar desde hace... ¿medio siglo? Haha, exagero... pero juraría que casi. Solo puedo pedir perdón por enésima vez. Podría ofrecer miles de excusas (que si la universidad, que si toda la movida de cambiar de ciudad, si mi imaginación se declaró en huelga durante todo este tiempo, etc...), pero en realidad son solo excusas. Así que, ¡perdón!_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitúlo de mi fic, por fin, esperando que les agrade. De verdad pongo fe en poder seguir con esta historia, que estuve releyendo algunos trozos el otro día y me dio muchísima pena tenerla allí atascada. Además, me ha ilusionado de nuevo, como al principio cuando solo se pintaban en mi mente los bocetos de esta historia._

_Pues eso, espero que les guste =D_

_¡Y gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lynhxie se sentía caer.

Aunque no le era molesto, sino un caer mecido por un invisible viento, se preguntó si, en algún momento, daría con el suelo. Esa situación le recordaba a una historia que leyó hacia algún tiempo en, creía recordar, el País de Las Nubes, que trataba de una joven que caía por un largo túnel siguiendo a un apresurado conejo blanco.

Sin embargo, ella no había estado persiguiendo a ningún adorable animalito con prisas por ver a la Duquesa, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí y, con tanta oscuridad, casi no podría ni asegurar que estuviera cayendo.

De repente, esa sensación cesó, aunque no la tranquilizó para nada.: se encontraba parada en medio de un inmenso mar de negrura.

Entonces, una intensa luz la cegó durante breves instantes para mostrarse después como tres grandes estrellas: una verde, una blanca y una violeta, todas desprendiendo un inmenso poder que la aturdía.

De la primera estrella empezaron a surgir pequeños planetas, sistemas planetarios y hasta galaxias enteras, mientras que, la violeta, a medida que se acercaba a estas creaciones las apagaba y convertía en agujeros negros que absorbían todo a su alrededor.

La estrella verde intentaba paliar aquello convirtiendo de nuevo esos vórtices en renacidos planetas. Pero su hermana violeta no cesaba tampoco en su labor.

A Lynhxie le pareció que ambas se iban enfadando poco a poco (si tuviera sentido el hecho de que se enfadasen unas estrellas) y, cuando empezaron a colisionar entre ellas, no le cupo duda alguna. Cada choque liberaba oleadas intensas oleadas de poder y descontrolaba todo: aparecían y desaparecían planetas y sistemas a gran velocidad y sin ton ni son. Pronto las galaxias se vieron afectadas.

Lynhxie temblaba de pavor con cada golpe, pero le era imposible moverse para parar aquella pelea. De hecho, se dio cuenta, ¡carecía de cuerpo para ello!

Entonces, cuando parecía que ambas iban a asestar el golpe final, que iba a ser el fin, la estrella blanca que había estado apartada todo ese tiempo observando, corrió hacia ellas e interceptó el golpe.

Hubo otra explosión de luz y, cuando Lynhxie pudo ver otra vez, las dos que habían estado enfrentadas se encontraban en los límites de ese pequeño universo, mientras que la luz blanca se situaba en el centro. Parecía como si las otras dos no se atreviesen a acercarse.

El nacimiento y muerte de los mundos seguía, pero ahora más equilibradamente.

Sin embargo, la estrella reinante parecía perder brillo y tamaño paulatinamente, hasta que, llegado un momento, se apagó y desapareció. En su lugar quedaron dos pequeñas estrellas: una de verde clarito, y la otra, de color lila pálido.

Ambas, antes unidas, empezaron a separarse, atraídas por la gravedad de las dos más mayores, hasta ser absorbidas.

Ahora ya no habría ninguna pacificadora para detenerlas en su ancestral pelea. Los dos grandes luceros empezaron a girar en un mismo sentido, hacia la izquierda, guardando las distancias entre ellas, como calculando el próximo paso a dar, e iban cerrando el círculo poco a poco, arrastrando en su giro todo cuanto existía a su alrededor por la fuerza centrífuga.

Lynhxie comprendió entonces que la destrucción era inexorable. Nadie podría detenerla. Nadie. Todo iba a desaparecer en breves instantes.

Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dejar de contemplar a aquellas kamikaces.

Y siguió mirando cuando los brazos de luz hicieron el primer contacto...

.

.

.

El chillido teñido de pánico, terror y tristeza por parte de la joven que estaba, hacía un rato, tumbada en la cama, y ahora se había incorporado como accionada por un resorte, sacó a Fye de ese ensimismamiento que había llevado todo el rato que la había estado guardando.

-¡Lynhxie!

Fue a rodearla entre sus brazos con gran alivio.

La joven, todavía temblando, tras unos segundos de desconcierto, le devolvió el gesto con fuerza.

-¡Fye! ¡Fye, he pasado tanto miedo…! Era… era el fin de los mundos… no pude evitarlo… yo… yo…

-Shhhh… ha sido una pesadilla, ahora estás aquí, conmigo, no temas- dijo él acariciando con las manos su rostro e intentando transmitirle seguridad con sus ojos celestes. Lynhxie se dejó perder en ese mar tan puro que contenían, mientras su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

Acarició esas manos, que todavía se encontraban enmarcando su cara, y besó con ternura cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Te he tenido preocupado otra vez, ¿verdad?... ¿Qué me ha pasado?

La mirada de Fye se crispó al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con fuerza. Siempre con ese miedo a perderla en cualquier momento, dudaba ya de que le fuera posible mantener la cordura como le volviese a ocurrir algo a su princesa.

-Te desmayaste en el despacho de Yukito. Has estado 10 días inconsciente y…

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_La princesa de Clown, como en los últimos 8 años, estaba encima del escenario construido en la Plaza Mayor de la ciudad entonando la tradicional canción que clamaba por todo su pueblo por que la Lluvia volviese a acariciar sus desérticas tierras y las hiciera fértiles y ricas por un año más._

_Justo en el cambio de día y tras silenciarse la última nota que había salido de los labios de la joven, todos los clownianos reunidos allí alzaron sus rostros al cielo con los ojos cerrados, esperando recibir el frescor del agua sobre su piel como había pasado tantos otros años._

_Sin embargo, esta vez ni una sola gota liberaron las nubes nocturnas por mucho que esperaron. Ansiosos unos y preocupados otros, el murmullo de sus temores empezó a aumentar de volumen, hasta que un par de ellos, haciéndose representantes del resto, preguntaron en voz alta lo que carcomían a todos por dentro:_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no llega la lluvia?_

_Sakura, que no se había movido de su sitio durante todo ese tiempo, miró preocupada hacia su izquierda, en donde se encontraban ocultos tras los falsos tabiques sus amigos, excepto Fye, quien estaba guardando a Lynhxie, todavía inconsciente, para dirigir entonces su preocupada mirada hacia su familia, que se encontraba en primera fila, rodeada de guardias reales, también presentes para ese gran evento._

_-La profecía que dijo la voz a través de Lynhxie… se ha cumplido- susurró la princesa para sí, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies, incapaz de dirigirse hacia su pueblo porque no se sentía capaz de tranquilizar a su gente, ya que el mismo miedo que sentían ellos invadía ahora su mente: miedo por el futuro de la capital del reino y de sus ciudadanos._

.

.

.

-… y desde entonces el ambiente sigue igual de seco, los cielos siguen sin dejar caer ninguna sola gota de vida- terminó Fye de ponerle al corriente de lo que había ocurrido durante su largo sueño.

Lynhxie estrujó las sábanas con las manos sin poder evitar sentir cierta desesperación. Llevaba diez días inconscientes. Diez días de espera impaciente para toda aquella gente, diez días de calor intenso y de cielos de nubes ausentes. Si seguían así, pronto acabarían los recursos almacenados durante su época próspera, por no decir las reservas de agua, esenciales para la vida en ese lugar.

Y aunque no se acordaba de nada desde que se encontró con aquella mujer en la biblioteca real y no recordase siquiera las palabras que supuestamente habían maldecido a la ciudad, se sentía responsable de toda esa situación. Si de verdad todo aquello había sido culpa suya, ¿cómo podría repararlo? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer para poder ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y todos aquellos hijos del desierto, y cuanto más lo pensaba más nerviosa se ponía.

Fye, que la había estado observando todo ese rato que había permanecido en silencio, se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba pasando por su mente con solo mirar el sufrimiento que marcaba su rostro. Alargó sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lynhxie… Sabes que nada de esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad? No pongas esa cara, acabará lloviendo. No es algo que podamos solucionar nosotros.

-Sí que tiene que ver conmigo, Fye. Si no… esa mujer no hubiera aparecido delante de mí en la biblioteca, ni me hubiera utilizado para darle esa noticia a Yukito...

-¿Qué mujer? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lynhxie? Esa mañana, casi todos los criados habían ido a la ciudad a ayudar con los preparativos. No quedaba casi nadie en el castillo, ni mucho menos en ese pabellón.

Lynhxie pasó entonces a contarle su encuentro con la extraña joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-Sospecho que no era para nada personal del palacio; nunca antes la había visto, estoy segura.

Fye le acarició suavemente el rostro, intentando calmarla.

-No te preocupes, estamos todos aquí, te protegeremos, no importa de quién tenga que ser.

-No… no es eso, en realidad…- Lynhxie calló, recordando que en ningún momento se había sentido amenazada por aquella mujer, más bien, había sido curiosidad lo que le había impulsado a seguirla, curiosidad y una cierta familiaridad incomprensible.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en ello, ya que de nada le iba a servir en esos momentos.

-¿Y con tu magia? ¿No has podido traer la lluvia?

El mago le explicó entonces que se lo había propuesto a los reyes de Clown, pero estos se habían negado en un principio, ya que no querían alterar el curso natural de las cosas, confiando en que, como mucho, en unos días llovería. Sin embargo, tras ver que su pronóstico no se cumplía, acabaron por pedirle a Fye que realizara algún conjuro invocando al ansiado elemento de la Naturaleza. Este había recitado todos y cada uno de los hechizos que conocía para conseguir dicho fin, pero ninguno dio resultado. No se lo había querido contar a Lynhxie, para no preocuparla más, pero la verdad era que cada vez que las nubes, bajo orden del mago se reunían para exprimirse y dar agua, algo parecía contrarrestar el efecto de sus palabras mágicas y estas volvían a su disposición original o desaparecían.

El rostro del rubio se crispó al rememorar los malos resultados de todos sus intentos.

-Hay una fuerza superior que no está dejando que la Naturaleza siga su curso aquí- concluyó-. Al principio pensé que era por mi poca experiencia, porque nunca antes había realizado conjuros de ese tipo, ya que nunca es deseable cambiar el ritmo natural de las cosas, pero he podido sentir algo cada vez que lanzaba los hechizos, como una presencia muy poderosa que contrarrestaba mis palabras…

-¿Crees que puede ser… Xie?- preguntó Lynhxie, aunque ella misma lo dudaba, ya que no había sentido la presencia de su hermana desde que salieron de Celes.

-No. No es su magia, lo hubiera reconocido.

Fye calló, viendo que la joven volvía a cargar sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad que no era la suya.

La sujetó firmemente, aunque sin mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño, por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Lynhxie, no te tortures. Nada de esto es cosa tuya, ¿me oyes?- y relejando más el tono, volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos y le dijo-: no quiero verte sufrir así. Sé lo que piensas. Desde que Xie te reveló todo, has estado sintiéndote culpable de todo lo que nos ha acontecido desde que estás con nosotros. ¿Acaso crees que alguno pensamos que algo de eso ha sido culpa tuya? ¿De verdad piensas que alguno de nosotros podemos culparte de lo pasado? Desde que te dejamos viajar con nosotros y desde que asumimos tu objetivo como nuestro también, aceptamos pasar por todo lo bueno y todas las desventuras juntos, ¡contigo!... Y yo, más que nadie, estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo y ayudarte con cualquier dificultad que encuentres. No te pongas triste, por favor, princesa… Ya sabes cómo me duele verte así.

Lynhxie, sin poder evitar que la emoción hiciera caer una lágrima que otra, besó con amor los labios del mago, atrayendo su rostro hacia sí con sus manos.

-Gracias, Fye- dijo, pensando en la suerte que tenía por poder contar con alguien así a su lado-. Te quiero tanto…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa- le contestó este sonriente como siempre-. Ya lo sabes. Lo daría todo por proteger tu sonrisa, incluso mi vida, así que, por favor, tenla siempre colgada de tus dulces labios.

Labios que siguieron en su recitar de besos junto con los del rubio. Besos de amor y ternura en un principio que pasaron a cargarse de pasión y deseo y a acompañarse de caricias que buscaban el ardor del cuerpo del otro.

Las ropas cayeron sin orden alguno en ese rito que unía sus dos cuerpos, culminando con el final de la décima noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día.

En ese amanecer, y con el rostro del chico que más quería en ese mundo dormido entre sus brazos, Lynhxie sonrió feliz. Aunque no había olvidado el problema que asolaba Clown, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente feliz por poder contar con su preciado ángel a su lado.

-Yo también… daría la vida por ti, Fye- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida también.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **Pues nada, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, este centrado plenamente en la parejita, haha._

_Pronto empiezan mis exámenes (otra vez... son una plaga ), así que no sé cuándo actualizaré de nuevo, aunque siempre intentaré que sea con el menor retraso posible._

_Por cierto, el otro día me hice una cuenta de Deviantart y pensé que sería genial colgar allí algunos dibus que hice de Lynhxie. No es que dibuje muy bien XD Pero más o menos es como la veía en mi cabeza, por si alguno tiene curiosidad, cuando publique colgaré el link en mi perfil. Por ahora solo llevo dos diseños, uno con el traje de lucha del concurso Demox (sí... ya sé que hace la tira que publiqué ese capítulo XD) y otro del vestido de fiesta que se puso después. También estoy pensando hacer uno de Xielynh, total, no tiene mucha más dificultad, siendo gemelas, haha._

_Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia y por leer ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lynhxie giró sobre sí misma por enésima vez en la inmensa cama de palacio, incapaz de dormir.

Tres días habían pasado desde que despertó. Otros tres días de sequía en los que la gente de la capital se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Los reyes ya habían pedido a las ciudades vecinas que enviasen en ayuda parte de sus propias reservas de agua, pero esto no iba a poder paliar durante mucho tiempo el problema.

La capital de Crown estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Lynhxie miró al rubio que yacía dormido a su lado y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Por mucho que Fye insistiera que no tenía nada que ver con ella, sabía que eso no era cierto. Sentía que algo debía hacer por esa gente, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué. ¿Acaso quien habló a través de ella esperaba que encontrase a su supuesta "sierva"? ¿Pero quién podría ser? ¿Y de quién podría proceder aquella voz?

Por muchas vueltas que le diese, le era imposible encontrar sentido a todo ello.

Una vez más, se volteó en la cama exasperada. Sin embargo, cuál sería la sorpresa, y el susto, que le sobrevino cuando, al hacerlo, vio en el gran balcón que tenía su habitación a la misma figura femenina que estuvo persiguiendo en la biblioteca. Esta estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando el final de la noche, con su cascada de pelo verde ondeando a la brisa nocturna.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró Lynhxie para no despertar a Fye.

Aunque había aparecido de la nada y a aquellas horas de la madrugada, algo le decía a la joven que aquella no era su enemiga.

La mujer se giró, pero solo un poco, lo justo para enseñarle su sonrisa a Lynhxie, pero sin responderle.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

"¿Quieres salvar a la gente de Crown?"

Lynhxie abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Eres tú quien ha conjurado para que no llueva sobre la capital?

"Si quieres salvar a la gente de Crown, sígueme, joven Lynhxie…", dicho lo cual, la mujer saltó desde el balcón sin titubeos.

Lynhxie acudió corriendo a la baranda. Aunque estaban en un primer piso la altura era considerable; era imposible que saliese ilesa. Sin embargo, pudo ver cómo la mujer caía a una velocidad más lenta de lo normal, como si no tuviese efecto la gravedad sobre ella, o como si no pesase nada, hasta posar suavemente sus pies sobre la fría arena, tras lo cual, sin miramientos ni esperas, procedió a caminar siguiendo un rumbo que solo ella conocía.

-¡Espérame!

Lynhxie procedió a saltar, pero sabiendo que ella no iba a poder salir tan bien parada de una caída así, decidió proyectar las barreras que era capaz de generar, pero en horizontal y en forma de escaleras, para poder bajar fácilmente al suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- volvió a gritar Lynhxie mientras corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas detrás de aquella misteriosa mujer.

.

.

.

Syaoran y Sakura volvían después de una de sus citas nocturnas en el jardín de palacio, ambos sumidos en sus preocupaciones comunes por la situación de Crown.

El chico soltó un desolado suspiro. Como las cosas siguieran así, no podía, ni quería, imaginar qué iba a pasar a la capital. Giró el rostro y vio con sorpresa a una figura corriendo por el vasto mar de arena. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa corredora no era nadie más que su amiga.

-¿Esa es…?- iba a preguntar la princesa, que también había reparado en ella.

-Sí, es Lynhxie. Pero, ¿a dónde se dirige a estas horas?

-Creo que va en dirección al templo- intentó adivinar Sakura-. ¡Lynhxie!

Sin embargo, esta estaba demasiado lejos ya para oírla.

-Ve tras ella- sugirió Syaoran-. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Yo iré a buscar a Fye y estos.

Sakura asintió y, tras darle un rápido beso, fue corriendo en pos de su amiga.

"¿Por qué irá Lynhxie ahora al templo?", se cuestionaba Syaoran mientras subía corriendo las escaleras de palacio, todavía con la imagen en mente de su amiga corriendo sola sobre el valle de arena bajo la mirada de la Luna.

.

.

.

El magistral templo de Crown lucía altivo bajo la luz de la Luna llena. Lynhxie no podía evitar pensar, con cierto miedo, que ese sitio guardaba una magia ancestral y poderosa mientras corría hacia él. No sabía muy bien si le era permitido entrar allí y si Sakura o los reyes se enfadarían con ella por hacerlo, pero necesitaba dar con esa mujer que justo en ese momento había desaparecido en su interior.

La joven sintió que le recorría el frío por todo el cuerpo cuando tocó el agua con sus pies al llegar a la zona central del edificio, pero siguió avanzando.

Y allí, en el centro, estaba ella, de nuevo dándole la espalda y con la cabeza alzada, como mirando a las estrellas a través del techo de piedra.

-He hecho lo que querías. Aquí estoy. Dime cómo puedo ayudar a esta pobre gente- dijo Lynhxie parada a unos metros de donde estaba ella.

"Despierta", la mujer se giró un poco, otra vez de forma que no pudiera verle bien el rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

La peli-verde se giró del todo, pero la luz de las antorchas hacía sombra justo sobre sus ojos, de modo que Lynhxie solo podía contemplar, una vez más, su sonrisa.

"La gente de este sitio necesita que despiertes", en ningún momento movió sus labios para pronunciar estas palabras. "Esta dimensión necesita que despiertes"

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- preguntó Lynhxie cada vez más confundida mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Surgió entonces una intensa luz de la mujer que engulló todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la joven.

Sakura llegó justo para alcanzar a ver cómo Lynhxie era envuelta en una gran esfera de luz en el centro del templo.

-¡Lynhxie!

.

.

.

Esta se encontraba suspendida en medio de esa gran luz. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, no estaba nada preocupada, de hecho, sentía una gran paz, y una calidez en su corazón que le llenaba de energía.

Entonces esa nada pasó a llenarse de cosas. Vio otra vez el universo ante ella, como en su sueño, con las galaxias distribuidas sin seguir un orden aparente. Entró entonces en una de ellas, no por decisión propia, sino que todo aquello se movía delante de sus ojos, y vio planetas de lo más dispares. Pasó entonces por cada una de ellas, sorprendida de la gran variedad de seres, animales y plantas que vivían en ellas; cada pueblo con sus propias costumbres y culturas, con sus problemas y su vida del día a día.

"Es hermoso, ¿verdad?"

Lynhxie pegó un brinco, o lo más semejante a ello cuando una se encuentra suspendida sin gravedad, asustada por ver de repente a la mujer de verdes cabellos a su lado. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Definitivamente, no estaba allí para hacerle daño.

"Sí…", _calló_ de repente al darse cuenta de que no podía hablar, que ambas estaban _pensando_ las cosas que decían y cada una podía _escuchar_ a la otra.

Además, era la primera vez que podía verle la cara a la mujer y se quedó un instante mirándola. Su rostro era idéntico al de su madre, si bien sus ojos eran dorados, en vez del gris perla al que estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó por enésima vez.

"¿No lo sabes aún, pequeña?", le devolvió esta la pregunta. "Seguro que lo sospechas ya. Soy quien permite todo esto", respondió mientras con un movimiento del brazo cambió otra vez el escenario al de un principio: el Universo. "Soy la misma Vida. Y tú estás destinada a ser mi sierva, mi brazo derecho, al igual que tu hermana, Xielynh, ya lo es de mi hermana."

Lynhxie intentaba ordenador toda aquella información en su cabeza, cuadrando las piezas como podía para que aquello tuviera lógica.

"Necesito que despiertas, pequeña. Los mortales lo necesitan y todos sus mundos y su dimensión también.", siguió diciendo Vida. "Xielynh ya semi-despertó y ahora mi hermana cuenta con más poder que yo. Necesito que tú lo hagas, o si no el Equilibrio se romperá y todo lo que conoces será destruido."

"Pero… yo… ¿cómo? No sé cómo hacerlo"

Vida abrió los brazos y acogió a la joven en su seno.

"Sí que lo sabes, pero lo tienes olvidado por nacer en un cuerpo humano", parecía susurrarle al oído, aunque tampoco despegó los labios esta vez. "Está dentro de ti, porque tú guardas una parte de nuestra divinidad, guardas la mitad de la esencia de tu madre, ese poder que es tan necesario ahora, dentro, muy profundo, en tu corazón. ¡Lucha por alcanzarla…! ¡Lucha por proteger la vida…!"

Lynhxie cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le pedía. Era cierto. Allí estaba, escondido en un rincón muy recóndito, muy escondido de su memoria, existía una fuerza que desconocía que hubiera tenido nunca, un poder muy cálido y luminoso…

.

.

.

Fye encabezaba la carrera al templo, llevado por la preocupación. Esperaba que Lynhxie no estuviera en peligro otra vez, pero no podía evitar que se le encogiera el corazón a medida que se acercaban al sitio de encuentro, ya que notaba cómo un inmenso poder surgía de allí, una energía que se hacía exponencialmente más grande a cada paso que daba.

Justo cuando alcanzaron el edificio, sonó el primer trueno. Syaoran levantó la mirada a los nubarrones sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, de modo que la primera gota cayó sobre su mejilla.

-Está… lloviendo.

El agua empezó a caer, primero lentamente, como tímida por tener contacto con aquél seco terreno después de tanto tiempo, y luego generosamente, empapando a los chicos, que abandonaron su posición y entraron en el templo, acordándose de lo que les había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Crees que esto tiene alguna relación con Lynhxie, mago?- preguntó el ninja mientras corrían de nuevo.

-No entiendo cómo podría… pero es mucha casualidad que todo esto esté ocurriendo ahora- concluyó Fye.

-¡Allí están!- señaló Mokona cuando llegaron a la zona central, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una mujer de larga melena verde, semitranslúcida casi transparente ya, dejaba a una Lynhxie inconsciente en los brazos de Sakura.

"Como os prometí, joven princesa de Crown, tras el despertar de mi sierva la lluvia vuelve a acariciar vuestras tierras", oyeron todos en su cabeza. "Esto es gracias al poder de esta joven, la Balanza vuelve poco a poco al Equilibrio otra vez… Estamos recuperando el terreno frente a la Muerte…"

Y la mujer desapareció por completo a los ojos del grupo.

Fye acudió corriendo al lado de la princesa para relevarle y coger en sus brazos a Lynhxie. Ver cómo tenía la respiración estable, tal que parecía simplemente dormida, le permitió soltar un profundo suspiro.

Entonces, el medallón de jade que llevaba siempre Lynhxie, que le dio su madre y supuestamente le iba a ayudar a encontrar a su hermana, brilló intensamente. Lynhxie abrió repentinamente los ojos con una expresión de dolor y antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, la luz se apagó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el mago con la respiración contenida de nuevo.

-Me duele… me ha quemado- contestó ella refiriéndose al colgante.

Al apartarlo, los demás pudieron contemplar como bajo él había aparecido una pequeña señal en la piel de la chica. Era la mitad de una balanza muy sencilla, alrededor del cual subía una enredadera con flores y con varios frutos descansando en el platillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién era esa mujer y qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Yuui arrodillándose a su lado también.

-No ha sido ella- dijo Sakura entonces, muy seria-. Esa marca es señal del despertar del poder de Lynhxie, tal y como dijo aquella mujer. Tú debes de ser la "sierva" a la que se refería, pero… ¿quién puede ser?

Lynhxie levantó la vista para dirigirla a sus amigos.

-Es de quien hemos oído tantas historias últimamente- dijo en un susurro, ya que de lo cansada que estaba, y después de vivir una experiencia tal, le era imposible hablar más alto-. Es una de la Ancestral Trinidad. Es Vida…

Nadie dijo nada, pero a todos les sorprendió aquella respuesta. Ya habría momento de discutir aquello, pero ahora Lynhxie necesitaba descansar y sería mejor volver a palacio.

En el camino de regreso, sin embargo, Kurogane no pudo silenciar durante más tiempo sus reflexiones.

-Esto solo significa más obstáculos. Si de verdad existen tales divinidades, entonces será también cierto que intentarán detenernos…

.

.

.

Xielynh despertó empapada de sudor en su celda oscura. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de dónde se encontraba. No le costó mucho recordar cómo aquel asqueroso nigromante, aquél simple humano, había sido más astuto que ella, la había atraído hasta su castillo y, una vez allí, con un poder superior al suyo, una magia que nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera tener un mortal, la había atrapado.

Pero ahora lo que importaba no era eso, si no lo que le había despertado en mitad de aquella noche sin Luna. Rezaba en su interior para que aquello hubiera sido un sueño, pero en el fondo sabía que había sido real lo que había sentido: ahora su hermana tenía el mismo poder que ella.

"¡Maldita sea!", se encogió sobre sí misma casi desesperada. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?"

.

.

.

_**N. A.**: ¡Tachán! Y otro cap más, no tan pronto como prometí, pero aquí está =) Cómo se nota que estoy terminando exámenes... (Por cierto, para aquellos que se exasperan con mi lentitud en actualizar XDDD, estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente, si no lo subo el domingo lo subiré la semana que viene)._

_Y también, como prometí, mis bocetos de Lynhxie en Devianart: xilynhe .deviantart. /gallery/ (quitad los espacios que sobran XD Es que si no no me aparece el link )_

_Ya sé que no soy una artista XD pero quería plasmar cómo me imaginaba a mi OC. También hice uno de Xielynh, intentaré subirlo pronto. Seguramente cada uno se las habrá imaginado a su manera, lo cual es genial =D Esto es solo cómo las tenía yo en mente, a ver si os gusta =3_

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Después de dormir las horas necesarias y de tomar una suculenta comida, Lynhxie estaba preparada para compartir con sus amigos lo que había pasado. Sobre todo quería hablarlo con ellos porque era ella misma quien más confundida estaba con todo lo sucedido. No sabía cómo había podido atraer la lluvia, cuando ni la magia de Fye lo había conseguido, qué era aquel símbolo que tenía ahora bajo el cuello, tapado por su medallón, ni por qué le había buscado la Antigua Divinidad de la Vida a ella…

-… solo me cabe pensar que esto tenía alguna relación con madre. Ella la mencionó, dijo que había heredado la mitad de su esencia- concluyó ella-. Tengo que dar con Xie cuanto antes. Seguro que ella sabe algo…

-¿No te dijo nada más aparte de que eres su brazo derecho y esas cosas? ¿Qué era lo que quería?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Creo que quería recuperar el Equilibrio del mundo, pero no sé muy bien a qué se refiere y qué pinto yo en todo eso- contestó Lynhxie mientras hacía memoria-. Me dijo solo que hiciera honor al poder que portaba y que fuera responsable con él… y que tenía dos prohibiciones.

-¿Qué prohibiciones?- se extrañó el ninja.

-No puedo matar ni revivir a nadie, o si no…

-¿Si no…?- le animó Mokona a terminar la frase.

-Si no mi alma "dejará de existir en esta dimensión", esas fueron sus palabras- contestó Lynhxie-. Moriré si hago cualquiera de esas dos cosas…

Sakura y Syaoran se intercambiaron una mirada entonces. ¿Acaso ese era un segundo mensaje para ellos? ¿Les estaba diciendo que su amiga era la persona que estaban buscando, que tenía el poder para cumplir su deseo, pero que, de hacerlo, peligraría su vida? ¿Esa era la forma de intentar hacerles tirar la toalla?

Lynhxie, que había notado la tensión en el ambiente, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Chicos, esto no tiene mucho sentido, por más que lo pensemos, así que mejor no dedicarle mucho tiempo…

-Lynxhie… ¡"eso que no tiene mucho sentido" puede quitarte la vida!, ¡cómo puedes decir eso!- le espetó Fye.

-No, no si le hago caso. Además, no sabemos si es cierto lo que dice, ni si es cierto siquiera que ella sea Vida… solo tenemos sus palabras, nada más. Además, lo importante ahora es que ha vuelto la lluvia a la capital.

La princesa del país suspiró y relajó la expresión de su rostro.

-La verdad es que ha sido crucial. No sé cuánto tiempo más hubiéramos durado en aquella situación. Sin embargo, hemos guardado las reservas de agua que nos han enviado de las ciudades vecinas. No sabemos si esta lluvia será suficiente o cuánto durará.

-Creo que puedes quedarte tranquila, Sakura. Si es cierto todo lo que me dijo Vida, Clown está destinado a florecer. Dijo que sería uno de los protectorados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué significa eso, que sea uno de los protectorados?- se extrañó la princesa-. ¿Por qué?

- No sé a qué se refería, pero dijo que todo era por ti. Dijo que esperaba de ti grandes cosas y que no iba a permitir que nada te perturbara, ni a ti ni a tu mundo.

Todo aquello parecía cada vez más extraño. Los chicos decidieron "olvidarse" de ello momentáneamente e intentar volver a su vida normal, aunque de normal nunca hubiese tenido mucho, pero querían disfrutar de los días que les quedaban en aquel país.

.

.

.

Lo que había predicho Lynhxie se cumplió: la lluvia fue abundante, pero nada agresiva, sino amable con la tierra, y no paró durante el resto de la estancia de los viajeros. Además, esta vez parecía más fértil de lo normal, los frutos que nacían de beber esas aguas estaban más ricos y eran más grandes, las plantas crecían más fuertes y, lo más sorprendente, era el nacimiento de un oasis justo en donde estaba en templo de la ciudad, ahora rodeado de un lago superficial, que solo dejaba sin cubrir el camino que llevaba a su puerta, gracias al desnivel del terreno.

Era la última noche que se quedaban los viajeros en Clown. Aunque les daba mucha pena despedirse, al día siguiente iban a retomar su travesía, a donde quiera que los llevase Mokona.

En su último baño juntas, Sakura le contó a Lynhxie sobre los últimos sueños que había tenido, que no eran otros que los que llevaban mostrándose a ella noche tras noche desde aquella vez, justo antes de que sus amigos partieran, no eran otros que aquellos que le hicieron decidir que era necesaria su presencia en su reino:

-"En realidad solo veo escenas y cambian cada vez, pero en todos aparecen dos mujeres que se parecen mucho a ti: una es Vida y la otra es idéntica pero con cabellos rojos.  
>"En ocasiones, al lado de la pelirroja está Xielynh y Vida está sola, en otras, apareces tú al lado de Vida y es la otra mujer quien no tiene a nadie. Siempre que ocurre eso, las dos entablan batalla con su inmenso poder y el Universo craquea y todo lo que conocemos desaparece en el Caos, incluso ellas se funden con esa destrucción.<br>"Otras veces, estáis las dos, una al lado de cada mujer, y al principio parece que todo va bien, pero acaban esos sueños igual, en la destrucción. Parece como si ellas dos tuvieran un instinto natural que las enfrenta y que les es imposible resistirse a él.  
>"Sin embargo, ayer tuve una última visión mucho más optimista. Esta vez aparte de ellas dos no estabais ni tú ni Xielynh, pero veo a otra mujer, también gemela de las otras dos, pero con cabello blanco y cada vez que las otras invocan su poder para luchar, ella las anula una y otra vez, protegiendo los mundos."<br>Ahora entiendo algunos de los sueños que me indicaban que debía quedarme en Clown, al parecer, Vida llevaba tiempo queriéndose poner en contacto conmigo y el templo debe de ser un sitio en donde puede enfocar su poder y mostrarse.

Lynhxie se quedó en silencio con la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde del gran estanque. En ese momento, sus pensamientos le parecían igual de difusos que el vaho que desprendía su baño de agua caliente.

-La única hermana que puede tener Vida es Muerte, esa debe ser la otra mujer que viste en tus sueños. Y, de acuerdo con todas las historias mitológicas que hemos estado oyendo, la tercera debe ser Balanza. Según lo que me contó Vida y lo que has visto, parece ser que el Equilibrio en el Universo se ha roto, Balanza no debe de estar cumpliendo bien su deber… o el hecho de que no aparezca en tus visiones puede indicar que no está… Aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mi hermana y conmigo. Ojalá madre estuviera aquí… Nos ha dejado demasiados interrogantes con su marcha…

La princesa fue a darle un abrazo a su amiga al ver lo apesadumbrada que estaba.

-Sakura, no sé qué hacer. Estoy muy perdida. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Lo único que quería era cumplir la promesa que le hice a Xielynh y a madre y dar con ella, para poder estar juntas. Llevarla a casa, que la conociera padre… Y sin embargo ella… y esto ahora. Además, no hemos podido dar hasta el momento con nada que pudiera ayudaros a vosotros- suspiró Lynhxie desalentada.

-No desesperes, Lynhxie. Debes mantenerte fuerte y luchar por esa felicidad que deseas. Tampoco entiendo muy bien mis sueños y toda esta situación, pero saldremos adelante. Aunque parece que cada vez nos surgen más obstáculos… Syaoran y yo no abandonaremos nuestra búsqueda.

-Ni nosotros. Todos estamos con vosotros- dijo Lynhxie, ahora más animada.

Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa, tranquilizada por ver a su amiga algo mejor e ánimo. En ese momento se acordó de otro sueño que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía no habían conocido los aventureros a Lynhxie y por eso no había entendido su significado. Ahora que había visto la misma expresión alegre que en sus sueños, esa sonrisa en calma igual al que había aparecido en su sueño, se dio cuenta de que a Lynhxie la había conocido mucho antes de que diesen con ella sus amigos.

-Me acabo de acordar… que me soñé contigo hace un tiempo- pasó a explicarle-. Entonces no sabía que eras tú y pronto me olvidé de ello, pensé que era un sueño ordinario, sin más, pero ahora creo que fue más bien una visión del futuro.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Lynhxie con mucha curiosidad.

Sakura le sonrió con misterio y se alejó nadando como quien conoce un secreto y quiere hacerse de rogar.

-Sakura, vega, cuéntamelooo…- le persiguió Lynhxie por todo el estanque a brazadas-. No seas mala.

La princesa se dejó atrapar por su amiga entre risas.

-Haha, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acércate- y, como si estuvieran rodeados de gente que no debía conocer aquel secreto, le susurró al oído-. Os vi a ti y a Fye, ataviados como reyes y subidos en lo alto del balcón del palacio de Celes, con toda la gente abajo mirándoos con devoción.

Calló un momento para darle más intriga al asunto y aun con la sonrisa de suficiencia, típica de aquel que sabe más que el resto, pintada en el rostro, para proseguir un instante después.

-…Ibais a presentar a vuestro primogénito.

Nada más oír esas palabras, la cara de Lynhxie enrojeció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se metió entera debajo del agua para calmarse y salió al rato con su color normal.

No podía creerlo. Fye y ella… Cierto era que le quería más que a nadie en ese y en el resto de los mundos, pero nunca había pensado tanto… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso lo que había visto su amiga, la princesa del reino de Clown, podría ser cierto en un futuro no muy lejano?

.

.

.

Dos sombras se deslizaron sigilosamente por los pasillos del gran palacio hacia una de sus alcobas. La noche era oscura debido a los nubarrones, que seguían descargando su agua sobre la ciudad, y solo de vez en cuando la luz de Luna creciente conseguía pasar por las finas brechas que dejaban entre sí, alumbrando durante apenas unos segundos el escenario. Sin embargo, aquellos dos no necesitan de ninguna guía para llegar a donde querían; conocían más que de sobra el castillo en el que habían jugado desde pequeños, lo habían recorrido miles de veces y, en algunas de ellas, cogidos de la mano como ahora.

La chica se echó en la cama nada más llegar, tirando de su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él-. ¿De verdad quieres esto?

-Quiero darte todo de mí antes de que te marches. Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío. Quiero que seamos uno y nos juremos amor eterno… porque nunca podría dejar de amarte…

Pero las palabras que iban a seguir a ese bonito discurso se perdieron en un murmullo sordo, producto de unos labios sellados con otros llenos de pasión.

Ambos arrancaron las ropas del otro, casi con prisas, aunque sabían que la noche era larga y sería entera para ellos dos.

Por un momento, la Luna volvió a asomarse por entre la lluvia, permitiendo a Syaoran ver entre tanta oscuridad. Dedicó unos segundos a contemplar a su querida princesa, ahora desnuda entre sus brazos, y pensó en lo bella que estaba entonces, en la suerte que tenía y lo feliz que era.

Las nubes volvieron a cubrir a Selene y se hizo la negrura de nuevo. Pero ellos dos no necesitaban luz alguna. Se conocían más que de sobra. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenían tanto por descubrir el uno del otro que no querían perder ni siquiera un segundo de su valioso tiempo en otra cosa distinta a tal objetivo… Y cuando cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, abrazados como si fueran uno solo, no notaron siquiera que el amanecer había llegado y ya era un día nuevo.

.

.

.

Yuui abandonó la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Kurogane y Mokona, todavía roncando los dos. Era extraño, la cama de Syaoran estaba intacta como si no la hubiera tocado en toda la noche. Bueno, la de su hermano también, pero sabía perfectamente que debía de seguir dormido como un bebé en otro lecho del palacio. Quizás a su amigo le hubiera dado por lo mismo…

Yuui no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al pensar en cómo debía esconderse Syaoran por los pasillos para que el príncipe Touya no descubriera donde había pasado la noche, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que su cabeza peligraría.

Se tomó un breve paseo hasta el jardín interior del palacio y se sentó en uno de los bancos debajo del porche, para no mojarse con la continua lluvia. Miró con cierta tristeza aquel cielo gris. No podía evitar sentirse algo solo, aun rodeado de sus amigos… Echaba en falta algo, aunque no sabría decir el qué. Quizás lo hubiera olvidado… aquellas lagunas en su memoria… No podía evitar pensar que debían estar ocultando algo muy importante para él.

.

.

.

Tras una emotiva despedida, Mokona desplegó sus alas y se llevó a los viajeros de Clown.

Sakura se quedó mirando el sitio del que habían desaparecido sus amigos con las manos cerradas en un puño cerca de corazón. Esperaba que no tardasen en volver y que, la próxima vez, quizás volviesen con buenas nuevas. Mientras, seguiría velando por ellos desde Clown e intentaría discernir lo que el futuro les depararía.

.

.

.

_**N. A.**: Y como prometí, ¡aquí otro cap! Y además, con un día de antelación a la fecha que había previsto, haha, aunque conociéndome, dudo que esto se vuelva a repetir XD Es casi un milagro (del que me siento bastante orgullosa, por cierto XD) que esté actualizando a este ritmo. Solo espero conservarlo..._

_Este es el último capítulo de los viajeros en Clown, bastante relajado y enfocada a la despedida entre Syaoran y Sakura, sobre todo, que les tocaba alguna escena romántica ya =) Espero que os haya gustado._

_¡Ah! Por cierto, para menos líos, puse mi link de deviantart en mi perfil =) por si alguien quería ver mis dibus._

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! =)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Plof. Plof. Plof… Los suaves almohadones y pufs de la habitación les dieron la bienvenida. Kurogane no recordaba haber aterrizado tan bien desde que empezó a viajar con a través de los mundos. Aun así se encontraban algo aturdidos y no se habían fijado ni en dónde habían ido a parar.

Todos empezaron a girar la cabeza a la vez y a inspeccionarla. Para su sorpresa, esta vez estaban en una habitación tranquila, pintada de alegres tonalidades y adornada con pinturas típicas de niño pequeño ilustrando salidas a parques, escenas de una familia feliz, con animalitos, de niños jugando… Una de sus paredes estaba llena de estanterías con libros de llamativas portadas; en otra se encontraban varias cajas llenas de juguetes, tanto dentro como esparcidos por su alrededor, y también los pufs en los que habían tenido suerte de aterrizar; en una tercera, había una puerta de madera de roble y, junto a ella, una ventana con dos listones del mismo material, que indicaban que era imposible abrirla, mostrando a través de los cuatro cristales que delimitaban un bonito valle primaveral, y en último lugar, estaba una zona con una mesita y sillitas a su alrededor, todo adaptado para pequeños, con una de estas últimos ocupadas por un niño pelirrojo que les miraba con unos asombrados y enormes ojos esmeraldas. Tenía en sus manitas un libro abierto y bajaba la mirada a este y pasaba a mirar al grupo una y otra vez.

-¡Vaaaaaaya!- exclamó, rompiendo el silencio al fin, ya que el grupo también se había quedado sin saber qué decir-. ¡Jo, qué guay! No sabía que ahora podíais salir de los libros. ¡Qué bien! Así podréis jugar conmigo aquí. Aunque…

Miró detenidamente a cada uno de los aventureros con aire de quien no se fía, una mueca tan poco de su edad que le confirió a su rostro salpicado con tenues pecas un aspecto bastante gracioso y mono. Lynhxie no pudo evitar pensar que era un niño muy adorable. Seguramente cuando creciera se haría un chico apuesto.

-… ¿de qué cuento venís vosotros?-terminó de formular el chiquillo.

-¿De qué… cuento?- preguntó Mokona a su vez sin entender.

-¡Uoooooh! ¿Y tú qué eres?- se asombró aún más el pequeño-. ¡Nunca había visto nada como tú!

-¡Eh! ¡Más respecto a Mokona! ¿¡Cómo que _qué_ soy!? ¡Mokona es Mokona! ¿_Qué_ eres tú?

Sin embargo, el niño no le prestó la atención que requería con sus palabras y fue corriendo a cogerlo en brazos. Le tiró de los mofletes, lo lanzó hacia arriba varias veces para recogerlo cual muñeco, lo zarandeo a un lado y a otro…

-Perdona…- dijo Lynhxie con cierta timidez ante una situación tal, y cogiendo a una mareada Mokona de uno de sus brazos lo liberó de aquella _tortura_-. No creo que deberías hacer eso… Mokona no se encuentra muy bien y, aunque parezca apacible, cuando se enfada puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

-¿Ah, sí?- cuestionó el chaval sin acabar de creerse que aquella cosa tan blandita que parecía un peluche pudiera enfadarse.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó la aludida, aun con los ojos dándole vueltas-. ¡Como me enfades te castigaré! ¡Tengo poder para ello!

-¿En serio? – todavía no acababa por creerse aquel niño-. ¿Y quién eres para hacer eso?

-Pues… pues… ¡Soy un rey! ¡Monarca de unas lejanas tierras!- Mokona debía de seguir muy muy mareada para estar diciendo esas palabras, pero no quería que de ninguna forma aquel niño volviera a lanzarla como lo había hecho anteriormente-. ¡Y estos son mis súbditos! ¡Todos ellos! Así que no vuelvas a zarandearme, ¡o haré que te castiguen!

A todo el grupo se les cayó una disimulada gota de sudor por la frente. Aquel niño era pequeño, pero dudaban de que se tragase esa trola… ¿Mokona monarca? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso creíble?

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándolos a uno y otro detenidamente durante varios segundos, incrédulo, para acabar exclamando:

-¡Oh, disculpe mi torpeza, majestad! ¡No tenía ni idea! Es que, como aparecieron desde mi libro, así de la nada y tan de repente… Por cierto, mi nombre es Luca y me declaro su fiel servidor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

A Lynhxie le pareció tan mono que un niño así de pequeño hubiera hecho tal paripé que no pudo evitar soltar a Mokona de repente y sustituirlo por aquel para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Y dime, Luca, ¿dónde estamos?- le preguntó la joven depositándolo otra vez en el suelo-. ¿Es esta tu habitación?

-Claro que no- contestó este, mirándola como si aquella fuera la más extraña pregunta que le hubieran hecho-. Esto es un cuarto de cuentos. Mamá me deja aquí cada vez que tiene que hacer un recado y papá está en el trabajo. Vendrá después a por mí.

-¿Y solo aquí a un niño pequeño?- se cuestionó Lynhxie, discrepando en su interior de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Aunque en la sala no hubiera cosas que pudiera ponerle en peligro, como tijeras, cuchillos, enchufes… ¿cómo se podía asegurar de que el chiquillo no saliese de allí a hacer otras trastadas por el resto de la casa o, incluso, salir fuera de esta?

-Bueno, esto es ridículo- cortó Kurogane harto de tantas tonterías y cosas de niños-. ¿Podemos marcharnos ya?

-En realidad, n…- intentó decirle Luca, pero el ninja ya había abierto la puerta y estaba cruzando por ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, se abrió un segundo portón, que no habían visto antes, y Kurogane hizo su aparición por allí, a la habitación otra vez.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios…?- se quedó el ninja con el pomo todavía en la mano, mirando a un lado y otro sin entender-. ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Fye murmuró algo por lo bajini mientras inspeccionaba una puerta y otra.

-Al parecer, alguien ha puesto un conjuro sobre este cuarto, para que no pueda salirse nadie de aquí. Cualquiera que lo intente, debido a la distorsión espacial que existe, acabará entrando de nuevo en él- sentenció después de un rato-. Mokona, ¿querrías intentar desplegar tus alas? Quiero probar una cosa.

Esta le hizo caso, pero fue incapaz de utilizar su poder.

-Lo que imaginaba…- murmuró el mago para sí-. ¿Dónde estamos, Luca? ¿Nos lo puedes decir?

-Es la habitación de los cuentos- explicó el niño de nuevo-. No puedo salir de aquí solo. Papi y mami me dejan aquí cada vez que necesitan irse fuera y no tienen tiempo para encontrar a alguien que me cuide. Dentro de un rato vendrá mamá a por mí.

Kurogane gruñó con cara de enfado.

-Es decir, que estamos encerrados en un "cuarto-guardería" para niños pequeños… ¡Qué bien!

-Kuroguao, no te mosquees. ¡Disfruta mientras!- le dijo Fye moviendo un peluche de un monito rosa delante de la cara, lo cual estaba cabreando más al ninja-. ¡Saca al niño que tienes dentro de ti! Haha.

-¡Maldito mago de las narices…! Como te coja ya verás _qué_ te voy a sacar de _dentro de ti_…- decía Kurogane mientras corría tras el mago, quien se escabullía riéndose.

-Bueno, Luca- se dirigió Lynhxie al niño, intentando pasar por alto aquella bochornosa situación-, y ¿qué haces para pasar el tiempo aquí?

-Pues… ¡Esto!- y cogiéndola de la mano, tiro de ella hacia el libro que hacía poco tenía abierto sobre el regazo, desapareciendo los dos dentro de él.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- Syaoran y Yuui se quedaron perplejos ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Venga, ¡sigámosles!- les animó Mokona, tras lo cual saltó dentro también, como si de una piscina se tratara.

Ambos le hicieron caso, más preocupados por lo que les pudiera pasar a sus amigos que por la diversión y la curiosidad que habían impulsado a Mokona a entrar.

Solo quedaron en ese cuartito el ninja y el mago, quienes no se habían enterado de nada, demasiado metidos en su "juego". Para cuando frenaron en seco, un tanto cohibidos por el silencio que les rodeaba, y se quisieron dar cuenta, ya no quedaba nadie allí.

-¡Maldito y estúpido mago! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

.

.

.

La luz del Sol entraba a borbotones por las pequeñas ventanas de aquella cabaña, pequeñas, como todo en esa casa: mesita de comedor, siete sillitas iguales a juego, los cubiertos... Lynhxie, Yuui, Syaoran y Mokona se quedaron durante unos segundos mirando con curiosidad aquél lugar al que habían llegado sin saber muy bien cómo. Luca, por el contrario, no se cortó y se manejaba por el lugar como si de su casa se tratase.

De repente, se abrió la puerta principal, diminuta también, y entró agachada por ella una bella joven, de cabellos negros como el azabache, los labios tan rojos como la sangre y la piel tan blanca como la nieve, seguida por un simpático grupo de animales del bosque.

-¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó la joven sorprendida de encontrarse a unos "intrusos" en su casa-. Los enanitos me dijeron que no dejara pasar a nadie… pero supongo que por ser vosotros, no pasará nada, ¿verdad?

Dicho lo cual, les guiñó un ojo cómplice, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Luca no tardó en acercarse a ella y, acariciando a un pequeño cervatillo, le siguió a la cocina.

-¿Prepararás otro de tus deliciosos pasteles de manzana, Blancanieves?- le preguntó con ilusión-. ¡Sabes que me encantan para merendar!

La joven rió alagada y empezó a sacar de su cesta el ingrediente principal para hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Luca. Venga, ayúdame a prepararlo y merendaremos junto a tus nuevos amigos.

Mientras, Syaoran, Yuui con Mokona en brazos y Lynhxie habían permanecido en el mismo sitio en el que habían aparecido sin moverse ni un pelo.

-Lynhxie… ¿tú sabes qué está pasando?- le preguntó Yuui en voz baja, como si aquél grupo de animalitos y la bella Blancanieves fueran, de alguna forma, amenazadores.

-Creo… que hemos entrado en el cuento que estaba leyendo Luca…- le explicó ella-. Estamos en el mundo de Blancanieves, una princesa que tuvo que huir de su hogar porque su madrastra, envidiosa de su belleza, quería matarla. Y, si no me acuerdo mal, debería aparecer de un momento a otro para…

"Toc, toc" sonó la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiendo su explicación.

-¿Quién es…?- preguntó Blancanieves.

-Solo una anciana que busca una forma de subsistir, joven. ¿Me compraría una dulce manzana?

La princesa pareció dudar durante un momento, pero se dirigió pronto a abrir.

-¡No, Blancanieves! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijeron los enanitos! ¡Es una trampa, es tu madrastra!- le advirtió Lynhxie.

-Pero si es una pobre anciana- dijo ella, mientras se asomaba por una ventanita de al lado-. Seguro que no pasa nada. No os preocupéis.

Lynhxie, sin poder aguantar la bondad excesiva y algo tonta de la princesa, intentó detenerla, pero esta ya había abierto paso a la otra mujer.

-¡Estúpida Blancanieves! ¡Quizá deberías aprender a escuchar a tu amiguita!- descubrió su identidad la reina, viendo que su original plan se había ido al garete-. Creo que tendremos que olvidarnos de la manzana y pasar a la parte divertida.

Una bola cargada de electricidad apareció entonces en la mano de la malvada bruja, quien la lanzó entonces a donde se encontraba la hermosa princesa.

-¡Blancanieves, no!- acudió Luca corriendo para defenderla con su propio cuerpecito.

-¡Luca!- exclamaron los otros tres aventureros al ver cómo iba a impactar inminentemente aquella bola eléctrica en él…

.

.

.

_**N. A.**: ¡Por fin actualizo de nuevo! ¡Y yo que pensaba que sería más activa en verano! Pero la verdad es que entre el carnet del coche (por cierto, ¡qué aburrimiento de cosa!) y otras tonterías por allí, no he podido dedicar al fic mucho tiempo =S_

_Bueno, pues se me ocurrió hacía tiempo que quería que el grupo pasasen por los cuentos, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, hasta que se me pasó por la cabeza que podrían conocer a _Luca _en una _"habitación de cuentos"_ (aunque lo malo de un cuarto así es que dejaría en el paro a todas las niñeras o.O!). ¡Espero que os guste esta parte de la historia!_

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

El rostro de la reina se marchitó en una mueca de frustración al ver cómo la barrera invisible que había creado Lynhxie había parado su ataque. Esta había conseguido apenas reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio el altruista y arriesgado intento del niño de proteger a Blancanieves, la cual seguía mirando, en shock, si comprender la escena que se había montado en la adorable casita de los enanitos.

-¡Madre! ¡¿Por qué…?! – no era capaz de comprenderlo-. Cuando el cazador me explicó vuestro plan no quise creerle. Me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por el frío y oscuro bosque que todo aquello debía ser un error, que no podíais haber sido vos quien expidió aquel horrible encargo… ¡Hasta pensé que podría haber sido un complot por algún país vecino, secreto enemigo, para separarnos!

-¡Cállate, maldita! – le gritó la reina enfurecida tirándole otra bola eléctrica a la cara que fue a estampar contra la barrera de Lynhxie-. Que no sabes por qué… ¡Pues te lo diré! ¡Tú y tu "adorable carita de ángel" lo habéis estropeado! Blancanieves por aquí, Blancanieves por allá… Estabas en la boca y la mirada de todo el mundo… Ya nadie se fijaba en mí, ni siquiera tu padre… Yo que te quise tanto… ¡¿Por qué, dime por qué tuviste que robarme al único hombre que he amado?!

-¡Pero, madre, sabéis que eso no es cierto! ¡Padre siempre…!

Una tercera bola intentó destruir el rostro de la princesa, parándose a medio camino en la muralla invisible, pero hizo tal estruendo que la enmudeció en el momento.

-Y, oh, tu querido padre, el amado rey… No pude hacer otra cosa que matarlo cuando me di cuenta que había perdido mi puesto en su corazón. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella extraña enfermedad incurable que padeció durante tanto tiempo? Adivina quién le suministraba el veneno cada día… - la mirada de la bruja se había vuelto demente, y acentuaba más aquel macabro ambiente cuando terminó sus palabras con una histérica y diabólica risa.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de forma desmesurada, llenos de dolor, pánico y odio al mismo tiempo.

Posó suavemente su nívea mano sobre el hombre de su defensora e intentó apartarla, pero al ver que Lynhxie no estaba dispuesta a permitirle un acto suicida, se acercó a su oído y le susurro unas breves palabras, tras lo cual, esta pareció más convencida y se alejó llevándose a Luca.

-¡Lynhxie! ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó el niño sin entender por qué habían dejado desprotegida a su amiga-. ¡Si no ayudamos a Blancanieves, la bruja la matará!

Pero Lynhxie no le respondió, solo lo retuvo entre sus brazos, apartándose cada vez un poco más del centro de la disputa.

-Madre, cómo pudiste…- susurró la princesa en un hilillo de voz que apenas se le escuchó-. No queda ya más redención para ti que el descanso eterno… Espero que allí padre sea capaz de perdonarte, porque yo ahora no puedo…

La reina la miró medio atónita medio burlona.

-¿Y quién va a ser el valiente para darme fin? ¿Acaso vas a ser tú, princesita de porcelana? – dicho lo cual, lanzó por enésima vez una bola eléctrica hacia el precioso rostro de su hija.

Ante su sorpresa, y la de todos, esta se congeló en el aire y cayó pesadamente al suelo, rompiendo el parqué del saloncito.

-¿Cómo…? – no alcanzaba a comprender la reina.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una gruesa capa de hielo empezó a escalar por sus pies, lentamente, paralizándola justo en donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que una fría brisa salida de a saber dónde volaba por la casa haciendo titiritar a todo el mundo. La bruja miro hacia abajo, a ambos lados varias veces, todavía atónita.

-¿Estáis sorprendida, madre? – le preguntó una inexpresiva Blancanieves mientras se le acercaba despacito, con la mirada clavada en el suelo-. Quizá os interese saber que mientras hacía todos esos duros trabajos que me mandabais y me preguntaba por qué mi propia madre me trataba tan cruelmente, no solo os encontré mil y una excusas a vuestro comportamiento, llevada por el infinito cariño que os tenía, sino que también di con varios de vuestros libros de hechizos.

Los ojos de la reina fueron abriéndose lentamente a medida que comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Al parecer, en nuestra familia, no solo vos poseéis control sobre la magia. Al parecer, a pesar de que nuestra gente, que pensando que una madre de verdad no podría tratar a su hija de la forma en que vos me lo habéis hecho decía que erais mi madrastra, sois mi madre biológica, ya que de otro modo no hubiera podido heredar estos poderes…

La capa de hielo seguía subiendo por el cuerpo de la reina, quien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de su magia, no había podido liberarse de aquella celda. Ya había llegado a su cintura y, en breves, la iba a atrapar por completo.

-… Hielo… Es curioso, ¿verdad?, que esta humilde personita a la que llamasteis Blancanieves, a la que habéis tratado como algo menos incluso que una esclava, haya heredado de vos el poder sobre el hielo…

Al fin levantó su rostro hacia la de su madre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le preguntó:

-Madre, ¿de verdad era esto lo que querías? ¿Por qué… por qué hemos tenido que llegar a este punto?

-No, por favor, Blancanieves, hijita – empezó suplicando la reina cambiando drásticamente su comportamiento-. Por favor, yo… yo… lo siento mucho, no era lo que pretendía… perdóname y… y… seremos otra vez una familia feliz…

El hielo había llegado ya hasta su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero – la princesa rehusó a escucharle- ya es demasiado tarde… Os concederé vuestro mayor deseo: podréis permanecer joven y bella toda la eternidad.

El rostro de la bruja cambió por completo otra vez. Ahora solo se veía rabia e ira dibujadas en ella. La locura la había devorado por completo.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te mataré! ¡Al igual que hice con tu padre! ¡Todos merecéis morir!

Blancanieves levantó su mano a la altura del rostro de la mujer y, con el caer de una fría y brillante lágrima, cerró su puño para finalizar el hechizo, haciendo que el hielo atrapase a aquella persona que tanto daño le había hecho.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

De repente, unos ruidos lejanos de un grupo de gente acercándose a gran velocidad los pusieron en alerta otra vez.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron a trompicones siete extraños señores de talla pequeña.

-¡Blancanieves! ¡Blancanieves! ¡Acudimos lo más rápidamente que pudimos! ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron al unísono nada más pisar la casa.

Cuando posaron su vista sobre la fría estatua que yacía a su lado se pegaron un terrible susto, pero al entender que eso significaba que su bella princesa iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante se pusieron muy contentos al momento.

-Estoy bien, chicos. Gracias por preocuparos – les contestó esta agachándose para darles un abrazo a los siete.

-Y con esto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Gruñón poniendo mala dirigiéndose con un movimiento de la cabeza a la congelada reina.

La princesa la miró con los ojos desbordado de pena y dolor.

-Me gustaría que pudiera descansar en paz- dijo después de pensarlo un rato-. ¿Podríais construirle un bonito cofre?

Sus amigos la miraron con cara de asombro.

-¿Vas a darle entierro después de todo lo que te ha hecho? – preguntó Bonachón sin entender.

Blancanieves les miró suplicante.

-Os lo pido como un favor personal. Al fin y al cabo…, era mi madre…

En ese momento, Luca se giró hacia Lynhxie y tirando de ella para que se le acercara, le susurró:

-Entonces, Blancanieves nunca conocerá a su príncipe…

Al ver que lo triste que estaba el niño por no conseguir el final feliz para su amiga, a Lynhxie pareció ocurrírsele algo. Se acercó a la princesa y le dijo, a su vez, algo bajito al oído que solo esta escuchó. Asintiendo con la cabeza le indició que entendía, pero en sus ojos se veía que no comprendía del todo sus palabras.

-Luca, sería mejor que volviéramos ahora a tu cuarto- le dijo Lynhxie.

-Sí, Fye y Kurogane deben de estar preocupados – le apoyó Yuui.

-… O quizás ya se hayan matado a estas alturas – susurró Syaoran para sí, sin querer imaginarse cómo se encontrarían aquella habitación a su regreso.

Luca asintió. Fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a la princesa, _su_ princesa, y con un tierno beso se despidió de ella.

-Sabes que siempre puedes volver a visitarme, Luca- le dijo Blancanieves devolviéndole el abrazo-. Siempre serás bienvenido.

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a donde los demás

-¡Volvamos, volvamos! – saltaba Mokona en el regazo de Syaoran, hacía mucho ya que se había cansado de ese mundo de cuento hadas.

Luca cerró entonces el libro que había llevado todo ese rato en la mano y su presencia desapareció del hogar de los siete enanitos.

.

.

.

Uno de los muchos libros se abrió en la mesita de aquella habitación-guardería y Kurogane y Fye miraron asombrados cómo sus amigos salieron por arte de magia de allí.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! – exclamó el ninja.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- les preguntó Fye.

-Pues…- le iba a explicar su gemelo, pero lo cortó Luca.

-Corre, leedme el final, ¡leedmelo! – les suplicó.

Syaoran lo sentó en su regazo y procedió a cumplir su deseo:

-… Los enanitos hicieron tal y como lo pidió su princesa y le construyeron un hermoso cofre de cristal a aquella reina que tanto mal le quiso y la llevaron al monte. Con la magia de la princesa, aquella mujer quedó dormida para siempre sin perder su belleza.  
>Blancanieves le estuvo velando día tras día, reflexionando sobre toda su historia y el trágico final de esta. Pero, aún tras haber sufrido tanto por culpa de la reina, su tierno corazón no pudo evitar acabar perdonándola por todos sus maldades y rezando porque estuviera descansando en paz junto a su padre.<br>Uno de aquellos días, cuando se había quedado dormida junto al cofre, pasó por allí un joven y apuesto príncipe, heredero del trono de uno de los países vecinos y al ver a una joven tan bella, cayó prendando por ella en el momento y no pudo resistir el deseo de depositar un suave beso en esos labios tan rojos como la sangre.  
>Blancanieves despertó entonces sorprendida.<br>-Acabáis vos de despertarme de un extraño sueño.  
>-Pues yo espero no despertarme de este si eso significa poder tenerla a mi lado para siempre.<br>El rostro de la princesa adquirió el tono de aquella manzana que no tuvo ocasión de morder.  
>Durante un par de días, aquel príncipe fue a visitarla a la casita de los enanitos. Ella le contó su historia y él le habló de la suya.<br>No tardaron en enamorarse profundamente el uno del otro, y en nada que tuvo ocasión, el príncipe le pidió en matrimonio y se la llevó a su reino como su nueva reina.

-¿Ves? – le susurró Lynhxie al oído de Luca-. Al final, sí han conseguido su final feliz.

El niño le sonrió feliz.

-Sí, ¡pero un día seré yo quien se case con ella!

.

.

.

_**N. A.**: ¡Buenas! Sé que llevo desaparecido muchíiiiiismo tiempo y que tenía la historia super estancada... solo me queda pediros disculpas por enésima vez XD_

_Para los que se esperaban una historia más centrada en los protas, lo siento... tenía que terminar de contar el cuento, haha._

_Por cierto, ojo al dato, no se me ha ido la cabeza con la historia de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, sí que lo he modificado un poco y le he metido una chispa de magia diferente y tal, haha, pero en relación a la madre-madrastra de Blancanieves, para los que no lo sabían, en la recopilación original que hicieron los hermanos Grimm (no, no lo escribieron ellos... yo antes pensaba que sí XD) la "bruja" era la verdadera madre de la princesa, pero como sus cuentos fueron dirigidos a los niños, se pensó que era un contexto demasiado cruel y se le pasó el papel de madrastra (que, por cierto, al final muere bailando con unos zapatos hechos con metal candente que no le permitían parar, para los que los desconociesen también)._

_¡Ah! Y lo que le susurra Blancanieves a Lynhxie era que le dejase hacer y que confiase en ella, como habréis supuesto algunos, y Lynhxie, a su vez, como no quiere que Luca se quedé sin el "vivieron felices y comieron perdices", es quien le sugiere a la princesa la idea de velar a su madre durante un tiempo en el monte, para que tuviera lugar su encuentro con el príncipe. A lo mejor sobra esta explicación, o no y todo suena excesivamente claro en mi cabeza XD_

_En el siguiente cap, ya os adelanto, toca saltar hacia otro cuento. Pero no os preocupéis, pronto les tocará seguir con su aventura a los viajeros ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Bueno- resopló Kurogane-, después de este "viajecito" que habéis hecho, podríais centraros ahora en pensar en cómo salir de aquí. Fye y yo no hemos parado de buscar mientras estabais por allí haciendo el tonto y no hemos sido capaces de dar con la salida.

Por supuesto, esas palabras iban dirigidas a Yuui, Syaoran, Mokona y Lynhxie, quienes apartaron la mirada como si fueran unos niños regañados por su estricto padre.

-Hasta que no venga mamá, no podremos salir de aquí- le espetó Luca sin ningún miedo, santa inocencia de los niños-. ¡Os lo he dicho miles de veces ya!

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, renacuajo?- le preguntó Kurogane, sin ningún intento por disimular que tanto aquella situación como el propio niño lo estaban sacando de sus casillas-. ¿Cuándo demonios piensa llegar tu madre?

Luca no supo qué responder. Aquel señor ataviado enteramente de negro que tanto miedo y respeto le infundía le estaba hablando muy enfadado. Pronto corrieron sus lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y se dispusieron a salir en carrera. El ninja, viendo la catástrofe que habían provocado sus impacientes palabras, miro a sus amigos en petición de ayuda, pero ninguno de ellos le devolvió la mirada. Todos estaban pensando que sería una buena lección para Kurogane tener que lidiar con el pequeño, por no decir que a Fye le divertía la idea de ver al gran guerrero tirar la toalla ante ese niño.

-Venga, venga... no llores- dijo un Kurogane confundido. No sabía si darle unas palmadas en la espalda, un apretón o... ¿no estaría esperando un abrazo, no?-. Me he subido de tono. Venga, no te pongas así... Seguro que llega tu madre pronto y tú puedes quedarte con ella y nosotros podremos irnos de aquí... Eh... ¿Qué sueles hacer tú aquí para matar el tiempo, renacuajo?

Luca se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. La verdad es que aquel señor estaba poniendo unas caras muy graciosas. A lo mejor no era tan gruñón como parecía, de modo que decidió darle una oportunidad. Su madre siempre decía que había que intentar se amigos con todo el mundo.

Cogió entonces al ninja de la mano y lo llevo a uno de los estantes. Sin decir palabra, le señaló el estante que estaba más arriba, haciéndole ver que le era imposible alcanzar uno de los libros que quería leer.

-¿Este?- preguntó Kurogane cogiendo uno al azar, ya que al parecer que chiquitín seguía sin decirle palabra alguna.

Mientras, detrás de ellos, el resto del grupo los miraba intentando contener la risa. Kurogane podía ser monísimo intentando llevarse con un niño. De hecho, pensó Lynhxie, seguramente sería un gran padre. Quién sabe, si al final, cuando su búsqueda terminase, quizá el ninja decidiese quedarse al lado de Tomoyo, de la Tomoyo del país de Piffle, y...

-¿Este es?- preguntó Kurogane por quinta vez, dando en el clavo, al fin.

-¿Cuál es?- se acercó Lynhxie curiosa por saber qué cuento había elegido Luca seguida por el resto del grupo.

-¿Podremos entrar todos esta vez?- preguntó Fye, que se sentía muy intrigado por lo que pasaba dentro de esos libros, ya que la vez anterior no pudo participar en la aventura.

-¡Por supuesto!- les contestó Luca, animado por tener tantos amigos con los que jugar ese día- ¡Agarraos fuerte!

Dicho esto, abrió el libro de nuevo, por una página al azar, y este, soltando una intensa luz, se tragó a todos los allí presentes, dejando la sala de juegos vacía por completo.

.

.

.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza!- fue el grito que les dio la bienvenida al grupo de amigos.

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se vieron rodeados por una docena de cartas soldados.

-¿¡Pero qué narices...!?- gruñó Kurogane por lo bajo. Si es que lo sabía, ¡a los renacuajos no había que hacerles caso! En menuda estaban esta vez.

-¡Silencio!- exigió entonces la reina-. ¡Cómo osáis interrumpir nuestro juicio contra Alicia! ¡Seguro que vosotros habéis colaborado en el crimen! ¡Cortadles la cabeza! ¡Cortadles la cabeza!

Las cartas avanzaron, dudosos de poder avasallar a aquellos extraños personajes que acababan de aparecer, pero como temían más la ira de su reina, no les quedaba otra que hacerle caso.

Syaoran y Kurogane no dudaron en sacar sus armas, mientras Fye preparaba mentalmente sus conjuros y Lynhxie ya había erigido una muralla invisible que los protegía contra las lanzas de los soldados. Los cuatro formaban un círculo alrededor de Yuui, con Mokona y Luca en brazos... y una joven rubia ataviada con un vestido azul que cada vez se encontraba más confundida ante lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran aquellos que habían llegado, pero ¡cómo se arrepentía ahora de no haberse quedado al lado de su hermana en lugar de perseguir a aquel conejo blanco que parecía tener tanta prisa!

Los soldados no tardaron en lanzarse encima, pero para su sorpresa no pudieron acercarse si quiera al grupo, gracias a Lynhxie. Los chicos no dudaron en avanzar a desarmar a sus adversarios y pronto, toda la guardia real que se encontraba en el juzgado había sido derrotada.

-Con que estas tenemos, ¿eh?- la indignación de la reina aumentó al ver cómo esos guerreros habían dominado a sus soldados-. Entonces tendré que castigaros yo misma.

Dicho lo cual, con un poderoso gesto de su brazo, dirigió su cetro hacia donde estaba el grupo de aventureros y salieron del suelo múltiples paredes hechos de enredaderas y arbustos que destrozaron la sala del juzgado. Algunos de aquellos muros salieron cerca de donde estaban y separaron al grupo, quedando Yuui, Mokona, Luca y Fye por un lado, y Syaoran, Kurogane y Lynhxie por otro. Alicia, que se había quedado aislada entre tres grandes paredes, miro asustada por doquier, intentando pensar en lo que hacer para salir de allí, pero la reina no le dio tiempo y, con otro movimiento de su cetro, hizo que salieran unas enredaderas que capturaron a la muchacha y la llevaron a un extremo de aquel laberinto que se acaba de formar.

-¡Nunca saldréis de esta! Jajajajaja- se rio la malvada reina-. Y mucho menos conseguiréis sacar a Alicia de aquí. Ella robó mi pastel, ¡así que se merece un castigo!

Syaoran y Kurogane intentaron acabar con aquello de la forma más rápida que se les ocurrió: podando esas estúpidas plantas. Sin embargo, cuanto más cortaban, más crecían y más se engrosaban las paredes, de modo que, inteligentemente, decidieron dejar de hacerlo.

Viendo que aquellas paredes tampoco eran excesivamente altas, Lynhxie intentó subir ayudándose de su poder para crear barreras, haciéndose unas escaleras en el aire, pero cuanto más subía, más altos se hacían los muros, de modo que también se rindió.

-Es la última vez que le dejo a un niño leerme un cuento...- murmuró Kurogane por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Kurogane, no te pongas así- se rió Syaoran-. Al fin y al cabo, solo estamos en un cuento. Ya verás cómo salimos rápido de este.

-Es verdad, Kurogane- corroboró Lynhxie y, acordándose de la idea que se le había pasado antes por la cabeza, no pudo evitar soltar-: estoy segura de que serás un gran padre. ¡Ya te veremos en un par de años rodeado por un montón de niños!

Ante aquel comentario y, a diferencia de cómo solía responder el ninja, este no pudo contestar con nada ingenioso e irritante, sino que se quedó mudo y sonrojado, preguntándose qué sería lo que estaría pensando Lynhxie de él.

Al otro, sin embargo, Fye no estaba de acuerdo en que les separaran y rendirse ante la magia de aquella horrenda mujer.

-Apartaros un momento, chicos- le sugirió al resto.

Yuui agarrando a Luca y a Mokona por los brazos se hizo a un lado.

El mago susurró unas palabras sacadas de su memoria y de su mano derecha empezó a brotar un hilo de fuego. Con el dedo índice dibujó una gran circunferencia en la pared y todo el círculo de su interior ardió en un suspiro. Los cuatro pasaron rápidamente al otro lado y se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros.

-A pesar de los años pasados, no estoy para nada oxidado en el campo de la magia elemental- se alabó Fye a sí mismo.

-Baja del pedestal, mago- le gruñó Kurogane-. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Luca, que era a quien estaba dirigida la pregunta, parecía tan confundido como todos ellos.

-El cuento no se suponía que fuera así...- fue lo único que consiguió susurrar.

-Es cierto- corroboró Lynhxie, quien ya se había leído el cuento anteriormente, en el País de las Nubes-. Alicia debería haberse despertado tras intentar escapar del juicio, pero al llegar nosotros debimos de haber alterado el rumbo de la historia.

-Bueno, si el problema es que han capturado a la protagonista- reflexionó Syaoran-, entonces tocará salvarla de la malvada de reina. Habrá que llegar a dónde esté ahora mismo y rescatarla. No debe de ser una tarde demasiado difícil.

Un ruido sordo cortó su conversación e hizo que todos se diesen la vuelta. Había caído del cielo un elegante sombrero de copa, justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mokona por todos.

Del sombrero surgieron de repente unas largas piernas, seguidas por un firme torso, que dio paso después a unos ágiles brazos, quienes con sus manos, colocaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza del joven que ahora aparecía ante sus ojos.

Luca y Mokona aplaudieron sin dudar, como si de un espectáculo de magia se tratase, y aquel individuo acogió con unas reverencias su devoción.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias!

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Kurogane estaba cada vez más harto de aquel mundo de disparates.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Qué maleducado por mi parte el no presentarme! Soy el Sombrerero Loco, el único y mejor sombrero de toda Maravillas, se lo puedo asegurar.

-Sombrerero, y ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lynhxie. Aquel personaje no tenía por qué aparecer en ese momento.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- el rostro del Sombrerero se ensombreció como si acabara de acordarse de un terrible asunto-. ¡Tenéis que ayudarme a salvar a la pobre Alicia!

-Bueno, eso era lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que aparecieras de la nada- le señaló Yuui, sin maldad alguna, aunque al Sombrero se le clavó el comentario en lo más profundo.

No había nada peor para un personaje que aparecer en un momento inoportuno, aunque el hecho de ser un personaje no era conocido por el propio Sombrerero.

-Pero... eh... está bien que hayas venido- acudió en su ayuda Lynhxie, que había notado lo apesadumbrado que había quedado el pobre chico-. Siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda de alguien de Maravillas. Dinos todo lo que sepas, Sombrerero, por favor,

Este recobró pronto su sonrisa, al saberse útil de nuevo.

-Alicia se encuentra en la otra punta de este laberinto, retenida por la Reina de Corazones. Me lo han confirmado fuentes muy fiables (con lo cual se refería, cómo no, a Chesire el gato). Por favor, os ruego que me ayudéis a salvar a Alicia. Es una niña de lo más radiante y nos ha despertado a la gente de Maravillas del monótono día a día que vivimos aquí. Y además... además...

Al ver cómo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, Fye entendió sin necesidad de más palabras.

-Además, ¡estás enamorado! ¿Verdad, Romeo?- le dijo con su alegre voz, a pleno pulmón, como si necesitase que toda Maravillas conociera el secreto de aquel pobre joven-. Pues no digas más, ¡todo sea por el amor! Vamos a salvar a tu bella dama.

El resto lo miraron como si se le hubiese ido la cabeza. Lo decía como si se le hubiera olvidado que eso era lo que pretendían hacer desde un principio para salir de aquel cuento.

Sin embargo, decidieron dejar de discutir si aquel era la misión del Sombrerero o si ellos lo habían decidido antes, ya que más importante era, en ese momento, ponerse en marcha y rescatar a Alicia de las manos de la cruel Reina.

.

.

.

_**N.A.**: ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Por fin os subo otro capítulo de la saga!_

_Ayer me dio por hacerle una revisión a lo que llevo de la historia, y me dio mucha pena el ver lo paralizada que se me ha quedado. Me acuerdo de la ilusión con la que empecé a escribirla y he decidido que no puedo dejar que se me ancle. ¡Tengo que terminarla como sea! ¡Aunque tenga que sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras!_

_Solo espero que entre actualización y actualización no se quede enterrada en el olvido Por eso agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que siguen leyendo._

_Por cierto, cómo no, ahora les tocaba ir a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, haha 0(n.n)0 Me hacía ilu meterles en ese mundo y poder dar otra versión de la historia de la joven rubia que se cayó por un agujero siguiendo a un conejo blanco que no paraba de mirar a su reloj. Dicho lo cual, me recuerda que sigo teniendo pendiente leerme las obras originales de Lewis Carroll en inglés..._

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El Sombrerero Loco no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ese grupo: ¡trampas en un castigo de la Reina! Cómo se notaba que eran extranjeros, a ninguno de Maravillas se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Como verdadero residente de aquel país, creía que estaba en su deber avisar a aquella gente.

-Eh... Chicos, no creo que debáis hacer eso... Vais a enfadar a la Reina. No le gusta que otros hagan trampas en sus juegos...

-¿Tienes, acaso, una idea más rápida y mejor para llegar a salvar a la niña esa?- le inquirió Kurogane dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz, pero que puso los pelos de punta al Sombrerero como si de la más temible amenaza se tratase.

-Pues... pues... la verdad es que no- tuvo que admitir este-. Pero si seguís haciendo esto...

-¿Qué va a pasar, Sombrerero?- preguntó Lynhxie preocupada, ya que tampoco se creía que la Reina de Corazones les fuese a hacer tan fácil el castigo.

Antes de que este le pudiera contestar, múltiples ramas afiladas se dirigieron hacia ellos desde los muros de sus costados, cortando el aire a gran velocidad, apuntando directamente a sus puntos vitales. Lynhxie tenía la guardia baja y no logró levantar su barrera a tiempo, pero los espadachines del grupo se encargaron de "podar" aquellas malignas plantas antes de que pudiesen suponer siquiera una amenaza para el grupo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda al Sombrerero. No sabía de dónde había salido aquella gente tan peculiar, pero cómo se alegraba de que estuviesen allí para salvar a Alicia. Luca, sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando pipa. ¡Cómo iba a imaginar que aquel señor tan gruñón vestido de negro iba a ser tan guay!

Lynhxie no tardó en asegurarles una protección tras eso. Estaba segura de que iba a haber más ataques para retenerles.

-Vamos, chicos. No hay tiempo que perder- les urgió ella.

Pero antes de que pudiesen dar ningún paso más, la tierra empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. ¡Estaba llegando una verdadera tropa de soldados-naipes por ambas direcciones hacia ellos!

-¡Dejadme estos a mí!- les dijo un sonriente Fye. Tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando pipa también-. Esto es pan comido.

Otras arcanas palabras surgieron de sus labios y los pies de todos los naipes que se les iban acercando por detrás se quedaron pegados inmediatamente en el suelo. Debido al brusco frenazo, no pudieron evitar caerse uno encima de otro, haciendo una alfombra de cartas sobre el suelo de aquel laberinto vegetal.

El mago se giró, pretendiendo hacer lo mismo con la otra baraja que les acechaba por delante y estaban a punto de llegar a donde estaban, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el conjuro sintió cómo se quedaba sin energías y, con las piernas temblando, casi se desploma en el mismo suelo. Menos mal que, Lynhxie, pendiente de lo que estaba pasando, acudió rápida a su lado para evitarlo.

-¡Hermano!- Yuui corrió también a su lado-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. No os preocupéis- les respondió con su sonrisa de siempre, aunque no podía evitar lucir algo cansado-. No sé por qué, pero me temo que me he quedado sin energías. Quizá debería empezar a desayunar de forma más contundente, jaja. Perdonad, chicos, pero de esto os tendréis que encargar vosotros.

-Vamos, mago, vete a echar tu siestecita. Deberías habernos dejado esto a Syaoran y a mí desde el principio- le dijo el ninja con una sonrisa lobuna pintada en la cara y el brazo que sostenía la katana apoyada sobre el hombro. Por fin iba a haber algo de acción después de tanto tiempo oxidándose. Sin embargo, algo le impedía adelantarse para enfrentarse a aquellos soldados. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Luca aferrado fuertemente a sus piernas, impidiendo su movilidad.

-¡No le hagáis daño a los naipes!- les pidió el niño a Syaoran y a él-. Los pobres tienen miedo de la Reina. Si no cumplen sus órdenes pierden su cabeza. Ellos no tienen la culpa.

-Es cierto- corroboró el Sombrerero-. Los de Maravillas no somos más que víctimas bajo la tiranía de la Reina de Corazones. Por favor, no les lastiméis.

-Entonces, ¿¡cómo demonios queréis que salgamos de aquí sin que nos pase por encima una tropa de estúpidas cartas armadas!?- a Kurogane le estaba empezando a hartar que no se pudiera hacer nada en ese estúpido cuento. Si es que lo sabía, quién le mandaría meterse en un libro de cuentos, ¡quién le mandaría hacer caso a un niño!

Yuui, angustiado, no podía quitar la vista de encima a los soldados, que se acercaban cada vez más. Si tan solo supiese cómo despertar su poder...

-Por favor, aunque sea una vez, por favor, aunque sea esta vez...- se susurró para sí y, aferrado a su última fibra de esperanza, repitió las mismas palabras que acababa de recitar su hermano.

Los naipes se frenaron en seco, para sorpresa de todos, y cayeron unos sobre otros, como sus otros compañeros lo habían hecho anteriormente.

-Fye, creía que estabas exhausto- le miró Syaoran perplejo.

-Y lo estoy...- dijo este, quizá el más sorprendido de todos-. Yo no he sido esta vez.

-He sido yo...- Yuui parecía en trance, con los ojos mirando al infinito, pero en seguida explotó de alegría-. ¡Por fin! ¿Has visto, hermano? ¡Por fin me ha salido!

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!- coreó Mokona.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, Yuui?- preguntó Fye, compartiendo la alegría de su gemelo.

-Pues no tengo ni idea...- reflexionó este-. No he hecho nada especial, creo...

-Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero... quizá deberíamos ir avanzando- señaló Syaoran-. No sabemos cuál será el próximo ataque de la Reina.

Haciéndole caso, todo el grupo se dispuso a seguir, pero esta vez con la ayuda de Yuui para "hacerles un atajo por la pared", ya que este también había memorizado el conjuro para invocar fuego. Pero, después de no muchos pasos dados, surgió otro obstáculo: las paredes se volvieron de piedra. Esa fue, quizá, la gota que colmó el vaso para Kurogane y decidió que ya era momento de acabar con el juego.

-¡Quitaos de en medio!- casi rugió-. Voy a terminar de una vez con estos trucos estúpidos.

Y reuniendo sus energías en su poderosa katana, la hincó después de unos minutos de concentración en el suelo con toda su fuerza, abriendo grietas bajo sus pies, a través de las cuales parecía difundirse su furia, cuales arterias que derivan la sangre bombeada por un fuerte corazón. Los muros cayeron con un terrible estruendo y despertando una nube de polvo que los engulló a todos. Para cuando esta desapareció, pudieron vislumbrar, ya no muy lejos de ellos, a una Alicia atada a un árbol guardada por la Reina.

-¡Allí! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- se apresuró Lynhxie a formar un pasillo directo hacia su diana con su barrera mágica, ya que el suelo había quedado tan destruido y tan lleno de piedras puntiagudas que era imposible caminar sobre aquello.

En un ver y no ver, la Reina estaba rodeada por los héroes de la historia. Antes de que pudiera usar otro de sus hechizos, Fye ya le había susurrado a Yuui uno para que le quitara la voz a la Reina, después de lo cual, fue pan comido derrotarla.

El Sombrerero corrió a liberar a la pobre Alicia, quien había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo la terrible tortura de escuchar los disparates que decía la Reina de Corazones. Aquella mujer solo tenía en su interior vanidad y desdén por los demás. Aun sin voz, si alguno se fijaba en sus labios, podía leer en ellos su característica y enfurecida frase "¡Que les corten la cabeza!"

-Reina, has ido demasiado lejos en el abuso de tu poder- le dijo Alicia mientras Yuui invocada unas cuerdas mágicas para mantenerla bien quietecita-. No solo has explotado a tu pueblo, obligándolo a cubrir todos tus caprichos, sino que te has llevado por delante la vida de todo aquel que, armado tan solo con su dignidad y valor, te han hecho frente.

Por los alrededores se fueron acercando los maravillenses, atraídos por la voz de la joven, que daba vida a sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que no habían tenido manera de dar forma debido a su miedo de acabar decapitados. Aquella joven, venida de otro mundo, había podido entender su sufrimiento como nadie.

-Reina, si te arrepientas, aún habrá salvación a tu alma- le dio Alicia oportunidad a la redención.

-Haz lo que te dice, querida- le rogó el rey, quien había sido también una víctima entre sus garras-. Has ido demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo, por los labios mudos de aquella seguían saliendo las mismas cinco palabras. Estaba henchida de odio hacia la joven que había acabado con su tirana dictadura. Tal estúpida mocita le había quitado todo el poder que le era legítimo sobre sus vasallos, incluso había hechizado a su rey, y ahora les estaba animando a levantarse contra ella, ¡contra ella! ¡Su mismísima reina!

-Por favor, soldados-naipes, llevadla a la Torre del Silencio- les pidió el rey, y como ya nadie temía a la Reina de Corazones, que había perdido su voz y, con ella, su poder, los soldados no dudaron en hacer lo que se les pedía-. No te preocupes, Roja, nosotros no somos como tú. No te condenaremos con tu misma crueldad, sin embargo, no te librarás de castigo: permanecerás encerrada en dicha torre y no saldrás de allí, hasta que veamos en ti verdadero arrepentimiento.

Todos los presentes murmuraban entre sí de acuerdo con la justicia impartida por el Rey de la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que oían el nombre de la reina.

Y mientras las cartas se llevaban lejos a su soberana, no pudo evitar el rey pensar en cómo echaba de menos a la Roja de la que se enamoró. Nunca había perdido la esperanza de que cambiara y volviera a ser la de antes y por eso le pasó por alto demasiadas atrocidades... No pudo ver que la había perdido para siempre hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Suspirando, se alejó de aquel lugar con un caminar cansado.

Mientras, los maravillenses se iban turnando para despedirse de la encantadora jovencita de cabellos de oro.

-Alicia, ya eres libre- le dijo el Sombrerero, el último en la cola, tras darle un cariñoso abrazo-. Y, aunque me gustaría que te quedaras..., ya puedes y debes irte. Tu hermana te está esperando.

-Sombrerero...- Alicia no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eres una joven increíble, Alicia. Nos has liberado a todos, has abierto nuestras mentes y te has quedado con mi corazón- el Sombrerero parecía alguien totalmente cambiado, diferente de aquel joven que se trababa con sus propias palabras y no se estaba quieto en ningún momento; ahora desprendía una extraña aura de calma-. No cambies nunca, por favor. Y, ahora, despierta, Alicia, y vuelve con tu familia...

La muchacha, todavía sin entender y digiriendo las palabras de su amigo, empezó a parecer cada vez más translucida ante sus ojos. Iba a desaparecer de Maravillas de un momento a otro.

-También es hora de que vosotros despertéis y volváis a vuestro mundo- les dijo el Sombrerero, ahora mirando a Luca y a toda su tropa, los cuales, empezaron a sufrir el mismo efecto que Alicia.

Pero, antes de que todos desaparecieran por completo, la voz de Alicia rompió aquel sacro silencio:

-¡Sombrerero, volveré! ¡Tenlo por seguro!

.

.

.

El ninja no sabría expresar la paz que le dio pisar al fin el suelo aquella habitación–guardería. Por fin se habían librado de esos locos personajes y esperaba no ver a ninguna más durante largo tiempo, siempre y cuando Mokona no volviera a llevarles a un sitio raro, como era, por ejemplo, aquel en el que estaba. Esto explicaría la angustia que le entró a Kurogane cuando vio cómo Luca, sin pereza alguna, se dirigía a otro estante para decidirse por el tercer cuento. Salió corriendo, apurado en evitar que aquel niño abriese otro libro y los llevase de nuevo a los Cielos saben dónde.

-Renacuajo, danos un respiro ¿quieres?- le reprochó este-. Como vuelva a entrar en un cuento de esos...

Pero el ruido del pomo de la puerta girando interrumpió su queja.

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo aquí!?- exclamó una sorprendida y malhumorada señora-. ¿¡Qué le están haciendo a mi hijo!?

-¿A su hijo? ¡Querrá decir qué nos estaba haciendo su hijo a nosotros!- le inquirió Kurogane, también con muy malas pulgas, dispuesto a discutir. Sin embargo, Fye ya lo había cogido por un brazo, el bueno, y se lo había llevado de allí, siguiendo a los otros, que habían salido disparados por la puerta que había abierto la madre de Luca.

Antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, como llamar a la policía, estos ya habían desaparecido de allí bajo las alas que Mokona por fin pudo desplegar.

Más tarde, Luca le explicaría a su madre que estos eran sus amigos y que habían estado jugando con el todo el rato que ella estuvo fuera. Por supuesto, no se olvidó de contarle que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer entre ellos a un rey: Mokona, el monarca de las lejanas tierras.

.

.

.

_**N.A.**: Me he sentido, en verdad, algo perdida escribiendo este cap (espero no haberos pasado la misma sensación) debido a que no sabía muy bien cómo quería proyectar una versión personal de Alicia. Todo ello, se debe, como ya me expliqué anteriormente, que no me he leído enteramente aún la obra completa de Lewis Carroll, y quizá no debería haber escrito esto sin haberlo hecho, pero como fue la primera historia que se me vino a la mente cuando pensé en este tramo del viaje de Syaoran y los demás quería incluirlo como fuese._

_Siento si he decepcionado alguno con esta Alicia y esta Maravillas._

_Espero continuar con este ritmo de publicación. ¡A ver si me dura! XD_

_¡Gracias por leer y a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia!_


End file.
